A Million and One Wish
by kiwi4me
Summary: She could feel her insides burning and her heart pounding. But she fought it away as best she could. There was no need for him to know. There never was. So why was he questioning her like he knew her feelings?
1. No More WIshing

** A Million and One Wish**

_Summary: She could feel her insides burning and her heart pounding. But she fought it away as best she could. There was no need for him to know. There never was. So why was he questioning her like he knew her feelings?_

* * *

She wished everyday it would be different. She wished so hard for there to be some kind of miracle. She wished so much to be with him. She wished and wished and wished.

Did she wish too much that it didn't work? It didn't come true because of it? She remembered her mother reading her a story about wishing upon the stars and wishes coming true. If so, then when was her wish coming true? She didn't stray from her first wish, so why isn't it happening? Why isn't he coming?

She feels stupid every time she wakes up and had hope enveloping her insides only to fade out when her eyes grow heavy. Every time she fell asleep, her wish failed.

She gave up.

She had too. There was no point in wishing for something that would never happen. It hadn't happen since the first time, so why would it happen now? She shook her head and looked away from the night sky. It was time to move on and live life the way she needed to. There was no point in dwelling on it.

She remembered the first time she wished.

She was outside with her father as they walked home after his mission. She was so young then. She remembered her father was so tall, like a giant. She wasn't scared though. Her father was like a gentle giant, not those scary monsters in the books.

She remembered seeing _him_. Her eyes couldn't help it and she felt a tingle down her stomach. It was so strange to her that she had to blink a few more times to make sure that feeling was there. To her confusion, the feeling remain. She remembered asking her father about him and about the feeling she was having. Her father just laughed and told her to not worry about the feeling or the boy.

That didn't suffice her at all. So telling her mother, the older woman smiled down at her.

"This boy," she started so gently, "… he will be very special to you."

To that statement, she became even more confused. How could that boy be special to her? She doesn't even know his name, but her mother was telling her he was important in her life?

Lying awake unable to sleep, her little self had looked out the window. Placing her hands together, she closed her eyes and wished.

If she knew then what she knew now, she wouldn't have wasted all the wishes for just that one wish. She wouldn't have held her pillow so close to her that she was almost buried into it. She wouldn't be waiting patiently as she possibly could for him to finally see her. She wouldn't be so sad to see him leave. She wouldn't be hoping he would come for her and sweep her off her feet.

No, she wouldn't be lying awake thinking about their interactions and what she should've said instead.

He was already gone and she was alone in her room sighing for the millionth time.

"I won't wish for you anymore Naruto," she whispered in the darkness of her room, "… not anymore."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! Naruto was the one most voted on, therefore this new fic was created! Unfortunately updates would be slow, but because the updates are shorter than what I normally write, updates may be sooner. Hopefully you all stick around still :)

love, kiwi4me


	2. Never Never

** A Million and One Wish**

She could feel her insides burning and her heart pounding. But she fought it away as best she could. There was no need for him to know. There never was. So why was he questioning her like he knew her feelings?

* * *

Many things had occurred throughout her life.

She was a kunoichi who was needed in many roles. She had successfully learned all the jutsu of her family. She had trained herself as much as she could to become who she was today.

And yet, he still never saw her.

Actually, he knew who she was and he knew about her since their academy days. It was quite selfish of her, thinking back.

She was jealous, so green with envy and red with rage that she had forgotten her reason. She had forgotten those emotions were a redirection of what she could not understand. What _he_ couldn't see. So she fought and argued.

Sometimes it was aimed at him.

She can say she was confused and she was angry at herself, but the honest truth was: she was scared.

She was so scared that the feeling she had when she was just a child would burn her insides and kill her. She was so scared that he would see her suffering in his hands and do nothing about it. She was just scared to have him anywhere near her.

But she also wanted him close.

She wanted to be in his bright presence. She wanted to be wrapped in his passionate speech. She wanted to lay in his vibrancy. She wanted him.

But he didn't want her.

His heart was open and held many close. His mind was filled with his ambitions and goals. His eyes were filled with every waking emotion he possessed.

None of it involved her and it hurts.

Yes, maybe they had a few moments alone together and maybe they actually got along because she bit back her retorts. Yes, maybe she felt that burning sensation that kept her yearning for his touch. Yes, maybe she still stays up at night and looked up at the stars.

But she didn't wish.

Wishes were for the weak.

She wasn't weak, but sometimes her heart does hurt when she sees him.

Her mind does play tricks. Her emotions do get the best of her.

But she still doesn't wish.

She had wished for far too long to receive nothing.

What would one more wish do?

Nothing.

-o-o-

She was known for speaking her mind and saying things that shouldn't be said.

She was just outspoken; that was all.

But she can see it; see it in all their eyes and their body posture.

Some even voiced it to her.

They say she was mean. She was rude. She was just an angry pathetic girl.

She didn't want to care. She didn't want to believe that was what they all thought. That _that _was what he thought.

But it was. He did.

He had told her many times she was mean. He had told her many times she was selfish. He had broken her each and every time he looked at her with those eyes. Eyes that would pull you in and showed care to whoever dared to look.

But those eyes only showed her a reflection of herself.

Hatred, anger, disappointment.

That was what she was to him.

But who could blame him?

There were far more people who needed his care. Far more people who needed his smile. Far more people who needed his warmth. Far more people who needed his love.

She wasn't one of them. She didn't need him. She didn't need anyone.

But sometimes she would cry. Cry out every aching moment of nonromantic gestures and conversations they had. Cry out all the pain and anguish she felt when he would smile that beautiful smile to someone else. Cry out nothing but lost moments and miscommunicated looks.

Cry until she fell asleep and in this sleep, she would dream of him.

Dreamed that he knew just how she felt. Dreamed she was wrapped in his embrace, soaking in his radiating warmth. Dreamed he was stroking her cheek and gracefully numbing her with every touch. Dreamed his lips touched hers and she melted against his strong chest. Dreamed he said those three lovely words to her over and over and over again.

But then she woke.

It was just a dream, a silly one at that.

He would never say he loves her. He would never hold her in his arms for no reason at all. He would never touch her face so gentle like a feather. He would never kiss her.

In the end, he would never love her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to those who favorite and followed! I appreciate it! Also a big thanks to **ShikaInoIniKikIchiHime36** for reviewing! I managed to write this a little longer and I apologize for the wait. It will be lighter soon, so don't think it would be like... _this_ for long :)

love, kiwi4me


	3. An Opportunity

** A Million and One Wish**

She could feel her insides burning and her heart pounding. But she fought it away as best she could. There was no need for him to know. There never was. So why was he questioning her like he knew her feelings?

* * *

She could laugh. Oh, she could laugh so hard that she would just die from it all.

He looked so handsome in his attire and he looked so grown up.

Hair still that perfect shade of blonde were spiked up; skin still a nice tan; eyes still as beautiful as she remembered.

She missed him more than she wanted to admit; missed him more than she was willing to accept.

But when she saw him alone on that old swing set at the park, she had to blink him in. She carefully glanced around her wondering if this was a trick. But there was no one and at that moment, something clicked in her mind.

This was her chance.

She wanted to be the one he focused his time on. Right now, she had the opportunity for just that. But she was hesitant. Does he still see her the same way; the same confused, disappointed, angry girl? She wasn't sure, but she had to find out. Though she had stopped wishing upon the stars, she still hoped. She tried squashing _that_ thought and refocused her life, but her hope still flickered out to him. It made her angry at first, but she gave in.

She just can't get rid of _that_ feeling.

"Hey," she had said to him as she neared.

He turned to her and offered a smile. It wasn't the bright smile like he would give to her former friends or to any village females that looked his way and this made her angry. How come they deserved that bare-your-teeth smile and all she got was this lame small curve of his lips? She shook off the anger and offered him a smile as well.

"What are you doing?" she wondered.

So many people know who he was and it confused her that no one was here. No one was asking for his autograph. No one was catching up on lost times with him. No one was here. No one, but her.

"Just thinking," he replied to her question and she laughed.

She didn't mean to, but it was funny thinking he would be in such a deep thought. He usually does things without thinking and it surprised her to hear him say that. She suddenly stopped however, when she felt his hand grabbed her arm. She immediately looked to him, surprised and confused.

What was it that she sees? His eyes, were they always this blue?

"Sorry," he apologized removing his hand from her arm.

She felt cold now. This was not the same man she remembered. Maturity had hit him full force and a part of her didn't like it. She didn't like that his fun and lovable attitude somehow mellowed out. She didn't like that he looked stressed and sad at once. But she did like that he matured. He had grown from his childish ways. He wasn't pulling pranks or being a perverted idiot like he once was.

So why did she suddenly feel empty.

"You look different," he spoke softly looking at her and she forced herself to breath.

"What are you trying to say?" she narrowed her eyes at him, but all he did was smile wider.

"You look very pretty," and that was all that it took for her to feel the heat against her cheek and that awful feeling to burst inside her.

Just one compliment from him and she felt like she was going to explode.

His smile, that smile she had wanted for so long was aimed at her and she almost fainted, fainted from the sheer glory of it. She had to smile back; his smile was that contagious. When he was close enough to her, she wanted so much to hug him.

"You don't look bad yourself," she found herself saying with a playful tone, "… you've grown up Naruto."

There she witnessed his face, turning a shade of red. She wondered if hers was the same way.

"Thanks Ino," he laughed softly before the silence covered them in a gentle blanket.

She looked out to where he was looking. Stealing glances at him, she could feel her heart beating so fast she felt like it would just jump right out. She could feel her legs, shaky and wobbly. She fought her thoughts to stay at bay and she fought her blush away.

She succeeded, if only for a moment.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi all! I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed, faved, and followed. I appreciate it!

I know it seems slow and/or not long, but I must remind you all that I am busy. I really am trying my best to update and I hope you all stick around for it. Please be patient.

love, kiwi4me

**Big Thanks to: crazywolf1991, DeathCheater, JMeSeKaiiCHi, and ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36 **for the reviews! :D


	4. Blushing Warmth

**A Million and One Wish**

She could feel her insides burning and her heart pounding. But she fought it away as best she could. There was no need for him to know. There never was. So why was he questioning her like he knew her feelings?

* * *

She was exhausted. Her legs hurt and her body felt like she hadn't showered in months. She could smell her own odor seeping through her cloths and dampening her hair. She grimed. She really needed to get cleaned up, fast.

So as she continued walking toward her home, she was determined to get cleaned, to smell pretty, to look her best. She was sure if her eyes were not busy staring ahead of her, she would see surprise in the villagers' eyes. She would see the villagers step back slightly. She would see a pair of deep blue eyes watching her.

She brightened when she reached her door. Sighing in relief, she reached for the door. Walking in, she headed toward her closet to grab a towel. With the towel in hand, she was heading to the bathroom. Closing the bathroom door behind her, she unbuttoned her top and paused. She blinked a few times before realization hit her.

She forgot to close the front door.

Grunting out, she swung her bathroom door open. Before she could stomp out, her eyes caught blue, orange, and blonde. Frozen in spot, she couldn't move. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was opened in shock. To her, he mirrored her. She noticed his eyes blinked before it moved downward.

At first, she was confused. Within a split second, she realized her top was unbuttoned. Just like that, she screeched out and grabbed her top to wrap around her chest. Screaming profanity at the stunned male, she poked him roughly against his chest.

"C… calm down Ino," he cried trying to avoid her finger.

"What are you doing here?" it wasn't a question, more of a demand.

Right after those words flew out of her lips, she realized what just occurred.

He was in her apartment. He had witnessed her exposed cleavage. He was hiding behind the couch. He was here. He was in her apartment. _Her_ apartment.

She started to feel warmth coming toward her cheeks.

"You just looked so sad," he broke her out of her thoughts, "…. I was worried."

She could feel her entire face burning. He was worried about her. That meant he cared, right? She blinked in the information and cleared her throat.

"I'm not sad," she started as she grab her tail to examine the filth, "… just needed a shower."

"Oh…" he sounded.

It was quiet and she wasn't sure what to do. Should she be a good hostess and ask him if he wanted anything to drink? Should she carry on a conversation with him? It didn't look like he was in a rush anywhere, so should she?

"Hey," she called out, "… want anything to drink?"

"I thought you wanted to shower?" he questioned confused.

"I do, but I'm trying to be nice Naruto," she rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Uh, okay," he smiled toward her and she turned quickly walking to the kitchen.

Biting the bottom of her lips and telling herself to take calming breaths, she poured the orange juice into the glass. She turned and almost dropped the glass right out of her hand. There in front of her was the man that made her heart beat too quickly. He was so close to her. If she leaned forward, they would've meshed into something beautiful.

Her thoughts stopped suddenly. She felt his fingers graze a line from her collarbone toward the top of her shoulder. She shivered underneath his touch and she felt her eyes wanting to close and enjoy this feeling, but she just wanted to stare at him. He was so much more beautiful this close. She couldn't miss that.

"What are you doing?" she breathed out trying her hardest not to press her lips on his.

"Who were your partners?" he questioned looking at her.

She could see the concern in his eyes and so much care. She almost forgot to breath. She almost died. She almost gave in to it all, but his eyes moved back to the scar. She furrowed her brows in worry. Could he see what's in her eyes as much as she saw in his? If so, then she was sure he would've seen how much she wanted him.

"It was a solo mission," she said softly and she swore she felt a squeeze against her shoulder.

"Solo," he mumbled and she saw a frown grace his lips.

"Don't tell me you are concerned about me Naruto," she smiled amusingly, "… I'm a big girl."

She moved her hand with the glass forward to hand it to him. He offered a smile and took the glass as he removed his touch. She watched him as he looked away from her to drink the juice. She was surprised he was concerned about her and worried. She hates to admit it, but she loved the attention; especially when it came from the man who had stolen her heart.

Her eyes widened as she witnessed the blonde choking.

"Naruto!" she cried as he attempted to pound his chest.

She quickly grabbed him as he started to wheeze before she heard harsh breathing.

"Drank it too fast," he managed to say as he continued breathing deeply.

"Idiot," she murmured with a roll of her eyes, "… and I was so worried."

"You were worried?" he chuckled as he straightened his back.

"The hero dying in my home would make me a suspect," Ino replied as she fixed her top, "… I can't go to prison Naruto," she stared intensely at him, "… you don't want me to go to prison do you?" he shook his head, "… beside, I'm too pretty anyways," she laughed.

"Yeah," he chuckled along, but she caught it.

"Aw, did you just say I was pretty Naruto?" she walked up to him until their chest almost touched, "… prettier than Forehead?" she blinked up at him sweetly.

"Sakura's pretty," he chuckled, "… but I don't see her like _that_ anymore."

"Ah," Ino purred, "… are you saying you are free?" she placed her hands on his chest.

"Actually," Naruto pondered, "… apparently this girl came up to me and said I was supposed to marry her," Ino stared at him blankly, "… and another girl said we were destined for each other," Ino dropped her hands, "… then this old woman came up to me and said she had a perfect flower for me. I told her I didn't need a flower," Ino stepped back and placed a hand on her hip, "… then this man said his daughter was still a virgin and…" Naruto paused when he noticed Ino was looking at him tiredly.

"So you're not free," she sighed dramatically, "… when do I get a piece of you Naruto?" she pouted wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm not food Ino," Naruto tried to frown, but he couldn't stop smiling.

"Are you sure?" she whispered toward his ear.

"Y… yeah…" he gulped and she grinned.

If she had this effect on him, then at least he was getting a bit of what she had gone through. She inhaled his scent and nuzzled her nose close to his neck. She was about to comment on how he smelled so distinctly like vanilla and brown sugar, but she was interrupted.

"I've come at the wrong time," came the voice of a civilian friend of hers.

"Hey," Ino pulled back and smiled.

"I'll come back," with that said the female turned and dashed off before Ino could say anything.

"Well…" Ino shrugged, "… she's fast," she turned to face Naruto who kept staring at her.

"Did you want to continue?" Ino smirked and a part of her hoped he said yes.

"I… I should leave," he said cautiously, but he didn't move.

"But we were having so much fun Naruto," she sighed and flipped her hair, "… I guess I should take that shower then."

She took a few steps pass him, only to feel the floor. She turned and in doing so, saw what caused her to fall. Body against body, he was lying on top of her. She blushed brightly as he pulled himself slightly off her. Once he realized the situation he was in, he fumbled in what to say as he quickly got off her. Throwing out an apology he took off as well. She stayed on the ground as she fought her heart to stay at bay. She could still smell him on her.

Maybe she'll delay taking a shower a little longer.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Here is another update. This one is much longer and I am so happy for that. I had a bit of a break, so I wrote this up. I am so glad you all understand my predicament and I am glad I am making this story interesting enough for you all to read, follow, favorite, and etc. Thank you for the support! Appreciate it a lot.

love, kiwi4me

**Special thanks to those who reviewed:**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36, MariaLuvsYew, DestyniKate**, and **JMeSeKaiiCHi**.


	5. All Over Again

**A Million and One Wish**

Summary: She could feel her insides burning and her heart pounding. But she fought it away as best she could. There was no need for him to know. There never was. So why was he questioning her like he knew her feelings?

* * *

She was emotional. Everyone could see that. When she was angry, her body expressed it. When she was happy, her smiled expressed it. When she was sad, her face expressed it. When she was envious, she tried her hardest not to show it. What good would come from showing envy? What would make the actions swirling in her head justify her action?

She bit the inside of her cheek from wanting to scream. She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be witnessing this. She shouldn't want to run away.

But she does.

In front of her was none other than her fellow companions laughing and joking. To be honest, she _was_ having fun. She _was_ enjoying herself. Yet, every time her eyes glanced toward the blonde, she found her happiness deflating. And every time she felt the pit of her stomach dipping lower into the excess of nothing, she'd reprimand herself. What was wrong with her? Why should she feel so torn and pathetic just because he wasn't looking at her, because he was complimenting everyone else but her, because he was not giving her his attention? She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

She was beautiful. She didn't need him to tell her that.

There were a few men who came up to her and for once, she didn't care. She flirted. She laughed. She smiled. She was damned if she wasn't going to enjoy herself. It was time for her to think about herself and not worry so much about what anyone thinks, especially _him_.

"Bye," she left a quick kiss on the cheek of the man who contained her attention temporarily.

She stepped back and waved goodbye as she headed back to her group of friends. She scooted into the booth and sat beside her female comrades. As she was on the verge of hearing something private, a tap was felt against her shoulder. Looking to who it was, she smiled.

She soon found herself at a table with young men. She enjoyed the attention she was receiving. She was so lost in her conversation with the men; she couldn't see eyes of blue turning green.

While she was conversing with the men, her friends came over to say their goodbyes. Hugging them, she returned her attention to the men around her. After another hour or two, she figured she should leave. So standing and saying her goodbyes, she left the event and headed home. She was so happy and lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realize she had passed him, until he called out to her_._

"Oh, I thought you left already?" she looked toward him in confusion.

"I stayed," he replied with a shrug as he walked beside her.

"Didn't I give you a hug goodbye?" she questioned unsure how she should feel. Was he waiting for her?

"No," he said after a pause and for some strange reason, she felt terrible.

All that happiness she had earlier just deflated and now she was disappointed in herself. She didn't realize this beautiful blonde creature was left alone for more than an hour. She didn't realize he was just waiting, waiting for her to possibly give her attention to him.

"Oh," was all she said before she looked away as they continued walking back to her place.

"Why did you stay?" she questioned interested, "… were you meeting with someone?" she hoped he wasn't, "… Or were you waiting for someone?" she had an amused smiled, "… maybe you were enjoying the view, eh Naruto?"

"Maybe," he smiled toward her and she blushed.

Stupid Naruto and his stupid smiles. No matter how much she tried to find negativity in what he does, she just couldn't. She shook those thoughts away.

She laughed as she pushed him gently on the arm. She let out a happy sigh as she continued walking.

"Did you like one of them?" Naruto questioned interested.

"What?" she looked toward him with furrowed brows.

"Those guys," Naruto clarified, "… did you like one of them?"

She held back a laugh. Was Naruto jealous? Was he worried? She couldn't help letting her mind go through all the instances of what Naruto would do if one of those men had done something to her. Her mind went to scenarios of him kicking their butts and grabbing her for a long passionate kiss.

She could still hope, right?

"Maybe," she decided to say with a smile, "… they told me how beautiful I looked and how attractive they were to me," she informed, "… I like the attention Naruto, I'm sure you knew that."

He didn't reply and she found it a bit awkward. Their relationship was full of banters and jokes and things that doesn't make sense most of the time. So walking home with a quiet Naruto made her a little wary and confused. However, she did like that he wasn't saying something crude or stupid. She felt relieved in a way; she should get out more often.

Before she knew it, they were at her door. She glanced to him to see no sign of a smile and she furrowed her brows in worry.

"Are you okay?" she touched his shoulder and he glanced at her.

"Yeah," he finally said and leaned toward her.

She felt the blush settle against her cheeks. She felt her heart beat racing with adrenaline. She felt like she was sweating through her pores. She felt her eyes closing. She felt her breath quicken.

What was he doing? Was he going to kiss her?

She held her breath as he neared. Before their lips were close, he moved to the side of her face.

"You don't need anyone to tell you you're beautiful," he said softly before leaving a kiss to her cheek.

He pulled back and grinned at her. Quickly backing back into the street, he cried out a goodbye before dashing off.

She stayed rooted to her spot with her eyes still wide and her cheeks still burning.

Just like that, her whole attention was focused on him once more.

She didn't like it, but she wasn't fighting it either.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Here is another update :). So I would like to say big thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and a bigger thanks to those who had reviewed! Much appreciation is given :)

I hope to get another update out soon!

love, kiwi4me

**To my awesome reviewers!**

**Rio Rezeki, JMeSeKaiiCHi, Rotting Demon, **and** MariaLivsYew!**


	6. Embrace It

**A Million and One Wish**

Summary: She could feel her insides burning and her heart pounding. But she fought it away as best she could. There was no need for him to know. There never was. So why was he questioning her like he knew her feelings?

* * *

She had pride. Yamanaka Ino was known to be prideful and egotistic and narcissistic wrapped all in one. She was stubborn and hardheaded, but she was also caring and she worries about her friends. She was sometimes blunt and truthfully honest. Sometimes she was hurtful and spiteful. All in all, you'd never know what you would get with her.

Some enjoyed the inconsistency. Some hated it.

She found he was just confused with her.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" she found herself screaming at him frustrated.

"Why do you have to yell?" he glared at her rubbing his ears.

"Naruto," she said his name lowly, "… I told you to stop acting like an idiot. No girl would want to be with someone less intelligent than they are," she vented.

"Hey!" he cried, "… I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes you are!" she cried, "… you think you can just go around acting like you are this big mighty person who knows everything, but you are just a guy who doesn't know how to tie his shoes properly!"

"What!" Naruto screamed with gritted teeth.

Both blondes stared at one another with anger evaporating off of their bodies. Neither one of them wanted to give up their position for an apology. Their thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the bell.

Just from that sound, she smiled and greeted the customers.

She smiled; she interacted with them as if they were friends. Once the customers left, she turned to him and sighed.

"Look," Ino walked toward him, "… just because you are the hero, doesn't mean you know everything."

He looked away from her.

"Hey," she grabbed his arm, "… Naruto," he didn't look at her, "... Naruto," she tried again, "… are you ignoring me?!" she growled as she grabbed the side of his head to face her, "… no one ignores me Naruto," she stared at him intensely.

Her anger, however, slowly shrunk away the more she stared into those beautiful blues of his eyes. She found the warmth slowly creeping across her cheeks, but she didn't leave his eyes. She didn't even want to blink. She just wanted to get lost in those gorgeous eyes and melt against his skin.

"I get it," he finally said and she found his voice so soft and sad.

She didn't say anything in reply for a while as she continued falling into those shades and continued to enjoy the feel of his cheeks against her palms.

"You're lucky though," she managed to say as she ran her thumb over his cheek bones, "… that you're handsome," she finished with a whisper and a smile.

She witnessed a blush covering his cheeks and she was somewhat in awe of the process. She was so close. She saw the way the redness tinted his skin before it deepened into this rosy shade of perfection on him.

"Ino," he said her name softly.

"Hm?" she sounded and removed her hands.

Before she was able to settle her arm beside her, she felt a tug. Her body was against his. His arms were wrapped around her. Their chests were pressed against one another. She could hear his heartbeat.

"Thanks," she heard him say against her ear and she wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"Hm," she sounded wanting this moment to last.

Wow did he smell good. If she could, she'd hug him every waking hour she could get. Because it was unlikely, she'd settle with taking what she could.

And this was a moment she cannot refuse.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know this one is super short, but at least I updated, right? :) Well, I really do not know how long this would be, but I am think in five more chapters this story will be over... sad? But thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review and read. I appreciate it.

love, kiwi4me

**Reviewers are awesome! **

**JMeSeKaiiCHi, DeathCheater, alchemists19, **and** MariaLuvsYew**!


	7. Another Day

**A Million and One Wish**

She could feel her insides burning and her heart pounding. But she fought it away as best she could. There was no need for him to know. There never was. So why was he questioning her like he knew her feelings?

* * *

It had been a few months since she had seen him.

Though she was sad, she still remembered the way he smelled. She still remembered how it felt wrapped in his arms. She still remembered how beautiful he looked.

Heaving out a sigh, she continued down the market place in her civilian uniform. With a bag of groceries wrapped inside her arms, she smiled and greeted those who walked by. Soon enough, she heard his voice and froze.

In front of her was none other than the man who plagued her dreams. The man whose smile light up her nights; the man who can capture her attention no matter how hard she tried to look away.

The man who was running straight at her.

At first she blinked in his form and then she realized what was going to happen. His eyes were busy looking behind him, but once he looked forward, their eyes locked onto one another. She noticed a slight widening of his eyes before his smile widened. She opened her mouth hoping to stop him in time, but it seemed her voice wouldn't come. He also realized what was going to happen and tried to stop, but it happened.

He ran into her.

Her groceries were spilling out of her ripped paper bag as it lay on the ground. She felt the back of her head land on something soft instead of the hard floor. Blinking up, she noticed how close they were. A blush was forming against her cheeks.

"Are you okay Ino?" he questioned concerned as he continue lying on top of her.

"Am I lying on your hands?" she found herself questioning.

"Yeah," he nodded, "… I didn't want you getting hurt," he admitted before redness tinged his cheeks.

They were quiet for a moment, before she cleared her throat.

"You can get off me now Naruto," she murmured.

He quickly got off her and scratched the back of his neck. Holding a hand out for her, she took it and stood up. Looking at her groceries, she sighed when she saw cracked eggs and spilled milk.

"Damn," she mumbled as she walked over to grab what she was still able to be used.

"I'm sorry Ino," he apologized, "… I can buy you another set of eggs and milk and whatever else you need."

She glanced at him before looking back at what she had in her hands.

"I can still use these cucumbers and zucchini for soup," she said to herself, "… the lettuce is salvageable…"

"Are you mad at me?" she heard him say, "… are you ignoring me?"

She didn't reply as she realized that was the only items she could still use. As she stood, he grabbed her arm.

"Look Ino," he stared intensely at her, "… don't be mad. We can go buy whatever you need. I'll pay for it."

She blinked and blinked and blinked.

"No," she replied and turned around only to be faced with him once more.

"Stop it," he said sternly before he stepped closer, "…. Stop it," he said softer, almost in a plea.

She sighed and shrugged.

"Alright," she was free all day anyways.

Now here they were, walking down the market place. Sharing ideas of different meals and sharing what they eat. She wanted to sigh dreamily, but she fought against it. Yes she was happy he was there with her, but she was also feeling lost. Why was that?

"Oh, here's the milk," he called out smiling to her.

She smiled back and nodded.

It continued like that for the rest of their time together. She didn't know why she was acting like this. Why was she feeling so lost when this man was supposedly her world? Maybe she was just done? Maybe she had given too much and she doesn't have the energy anymore?

She just felt emotionally drained.

"I'll help you put these away," Naruto offered as they stood in front of her door.

She stared and stared and stared.

Opening the door, he walked in and she wondered why she wasn't happy.

Watching him put her groceries away, she wondered if maybe she should go on a trip. Maybe she just needed to leave Konoha and go somewhere else for a while. A change in scenery would help, wouldn't it?

"What's wrong?" he questioned once he was done with his chore.

"Nothing," she watched him move closer to her.

Her heart wasn't jumping. Her breathing was calm.

How strange.

"Why aren't you yelling at me?" he questioned watching her closely.

"Why should I?" she asked blandly.

"I ran into you, I broke your eggs and spilled you milk, I made you go shop for them again, and I invited myself into your home," he paused and saw nothing written on her face, "… I expected a punch in the face."

"I should be mad," she glanced away, "… but not today," she finished softly.

"Hey," he reached for her face.

His hand landed on her cheek and she closed her eyes. She should be thrilled. She should be ecstatic. She should be screaming with joy, but she wasn't. She felt so numb. Today was not a good day. Today was not a normal day.

"It's okay Ino," she opened her eyes to look at him, "… it's okay to cry."

Today was a terrible day. Today was the date her father died a year ago.

Grabbing onto him, she did as he said. She wept and sobbed into his shirt. She clung onto him as if he was the last attempt at survival she had. She leaned onto him hoping he would continue keeping her afloat. Once her tears slowed, she continued holding onto him.

"I hate today," she confessed against his neck.

"Me too," he replied kissing the top of her head.

She nuzzled against his neck and relaxed. She found herself so very tired at the moment. So closing her eyes, she was slowly falling asleep.

"Naruto," she softly said his name, "… stay with me tonight."

She felt his hand paused against her back and she closed her eyes.

"I… I can't Ino," he replied and she felt the need to cry again.

She let out a soft laugh as she pushed back. She should've known.

"It's alright," she smiled to him, "… thank you, for everything Naruto."

He ran his thumb across her cheek to wipe off the excess of her tears. He looked distraught to her, but she figured it was due to her emotions at the moment.

She shook his hands away and stepped back.

"You should…" before she was able to finish, his lips were on hers.

For the first time that day, she felt _that_ feeling again.

Closing her eyes, she let her mind go as she wrapped her arms around him. His lips were hot and his skin was burning against hers, but she liked it. She liked this. Him and her.

He pulled back and placed his forehead against hers. Both were trying to catch their breaths.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he stepped back.

She didn't say anything as she watched him quickly darted out of her place. Staring at the closed front door, she wondered what he was thinking. Did he kiss her because she was sad? Did he kiss her because he liked her? Her emotions are in confusion, but _that_ feeling was floating above the chaos.

She'll never get rid of _that_ feeling; not even today of all days.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello,

I have been feeling ill as of late and I am unsure if it's the weather or if it's the stress. Maybe both?

Anyways, on a lighter note:

They kissed! surprised? worried?

So as I was contemplating on the ending to this, I had estimated five more (four including this chapter) left to go. However, I can continue this story after five, but then the "blossoming" of their relationship would be even more slow. If you are all okay with that, then let me know and I shall extend this story :)

love, kiwi4me

**Special thanks to my reviewers! You all make my day :)**

**Rio Rezeki, JMeSeKaiiCHi, **and **MariaLuvsYew**.


	8. Miscommunicated Apology

**A Million and One Wish**

_Summary: She could feel her insides burning and her heart pounding. But she fought it away as best she could. There was no need for him to know. There never was. So why was he questioning her like he knew her feelings?_

* * *

She found the night time to be calming and beautiful. She still loves to look up at the stars and moon. Sometimes she would wonder if all those stars were angels like her mother said. If they were, were they looking down on her? Were they protecting her or playing with her life?

She didn't have any answers to those questions, but maybe it was best she didn't know.

Continuing her stargazing, she laid down onto the rooftop. Closing her eyes, she pondered on whether her wish was coming true. The wish she had wished since a child, was it happening?

She didn't have an answer to that question and she was afraid to even know.

It could literally kill her.

Maybe she should wish again. Maybe she should throw out her pride and continue wishing upon the stars for him again.

"Why are you laying there?" came his voice and she opened her eyes.

"Looking at the stars," she replied glancing at him.

How did he manage to look so dirty and so damn beautiful at the same time? She found it was not fair at all. He has got to look ugly somehow, but she couldn't find any flaws in his characteristics. No one was perfect.

"But your eyes were closed," he reminded her.

Maybe his flaw was his stupidity. She deadpanned at that thought. She shouldn't have thought that. Though Naruto was not the smartest man out there, he was smart when it comes to ramen flavors and inspirational speeches.

But he was still an idiot.

"Naruto," it was in that voice where questioning the statement would earn you a punch in the face.

He held his hand up in defeat as he sat down beside her. She noted they were two feet apart. She was lying on the rooftop and he was sitting with his knees propped up and his head leaned back to look up at the stars.

She blinked and she soon felt that awful feeling that just wouldn't go away. Frowning a little, she was going to make a wish for _that_ feeling to go away, but she stopped.

She was done with wishing.

Her eyes glanced at him to see him in the same position, before she glanced back at the stars.

"Hey," he started softly as his headed tilted down, "… I'm sorry."

She couldn't see him from the position she was in and she frowned.

"Sorry for what?" she questioned sitting up, "… what did you do?" she questioned narrowing her eyes.

Did he pull a prank or something? Did he take or break something of hers? Was she going to have to beat him up? Her mind slowly thought about the excuses she could make just to be in his arms again.

"For kissing you," he slowly confessed as he looked toward her.

Oh yeah, that was right. He kissed her. _He_ kissed _her. _How did she forget about that?!

She felt herself blushing and he must've seen it because he also blushed.

"Uh," he stuttered out clearing his throat as he looked away nervously, "… I shouldn't have done that."

Wait, was he apologizing that he brought up the kiss or that he shouldn't have kissed her? She was confused and though she didn't want to admit it, it hurts. He was taking back the kiss. He was saying it shouldn't have happened. Whatever that was shared in that kiss between them was nothing. She was nothing.

He was slowly killing her and she didn't like that at all.

"It shouldn't have happened?" she glared at him with a scowl, "… you kissing me shouldn't have happened?!"

"Yeah," he missed the hurt in her eyes, "… I mean, you were sad and crying…"

So that was why? He kissed her because she was sad? He kissed her because she was crying? He didn't kiss her because he liked her? She felt stupid. She should've known. She should've been smarter about it. She should've taken that kiss with a pound of salt. She should've known. She should've.

At the moment she realized, her anger trumped _that_ feeling and she didn't care. Not anymore.

"So you kissed me because you thought I would feel better or something?" she all but growled fisting her hands.

"Wait, what?" he looked confused before he tried to defend himself, "… no it was just…"

"No?!" she stood up sharply, "… so you didn't want to kiss me?!"

"No," he started frantic as he too stood.

"NO?!" she was getting more frustrated and angry with him.

"I mean yes," he stuttered out trying to figure out why the conversation ended up like this.

"Yes you wanted to kiss me?" she was starting to get a headache.

"No," he waved his hands in front of him, "… wait, what?" he was lost.

What was the question again?

"Forget it Naruto!" she yelled and turned, "… don't ever come near me again!"

"Wait Ino! I'm apologizing because I...!" he cried out but she took off.

She heard him shouting, but his words were lost in her ears. She shut him out. She didn't want to hear his voice anymore.

But if she wasn't busy running and busy wiping away her tears, she would've realized why he was apologizing.

"I took advantage of you," he whispered as he watched her figure disappear into the night air.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

... um... SO there have been a bump on the road for our two blondes. What will occur from it?

On another note: Thank you to everyone who had given me their opinions of whether the continuation of this story should take place or not. I am still unsure, but as the date comes closer, we will all find out :)

Also: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You are all so kind and generous. I appreciate it very much and am glad you all like this story. I hope to continue to keep you all interested.

A side note: I am feel much better now :) Thank you **MariaLuvsYew** for your encouraging comment.

love, kiwi4me

**To all the wonderful reviewers: new and returning :)**

**kurama75, Fanfiction108, cozieatbrains, ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36, LightCanidas888, JMeSeKaiiCHi, MegaDarkly, **and** MariaLuvsYew**.


	9. That Feeling Remains

**A Million and One Wish**

She could feel her insides burning and her heart pounding. But she fought it away as best she could. There was no need for him to know. There never was. So why was he questioning her like he knew her feelings?

* * *

Her mother still shakes her head at her every time she announced there was a new man in her life. Her mother still offered the smile that says she knows there was someone else out there for her daughter, her precious daughter. To be honest, Ino hated it. Hated the fact that her mother continued to remind her of the way her heart would flip and turn and yearn for only one person. She hated how, without voicing her opinion, her mother would still love her even after all the heart breaks and arguments.

She didn't want this man; the one with blonde hair and blue eyes and an ego as big as a horse. This man only hurt her and used her like she was nothing but a puppet. She hates it with every inch of her body, but she still couldn't hate him. She still could not take the image of his smiling face or his bright blue eyes out of her head.

She hated it.

"Ino," her mother called out gently.

"Yeah," she murmured staring up at the sky in her room.

When she thought her wish was coming true, it was thrown right back in her face. Wishes were lies. She was done with it.

"What happened sweetheart?" she heard her mother's footstep walk closer, "… why are you crying?"

Ino bit her lips. She didn't want to tell her mother because she already knew what her mother would do.

Her mother would shake her head and hush her with comforting words. She would embrace her and rub her head. It would be quiet and she would fall asleep in her mother's arms.

She didn't want it to happen again because every time it got quiet, she would spill out her aching heart. So holding back the pain, she shook her head.

"Nothing," she replied not removing her eyes away from the window.

Stupid stars. Stupid wishes. Stupid Naruto.

She could feel her mother's worried gaze stare at the back of her head, but Ino didn't dare turn. If she did, her mother would know. She always did with every guy she ever had a crush on, she ever dated, she ever felt remotely close to. Her mother just knew.

"Whatever is bothering you," her mother's soothing voice entered her ears as she felt arms around her, "… it will soon pass."

She smiled at that. Her mother always knew what to say. She loves her so much. However, this time she doesn't believe her mother. It hasn't passed. _That_ feeling was still there.

With that said, her mother walked out of the door and closed it behind her. Ino was still looking at the stars sprinkled across the sky.

Maybe she just needed to accept it. Maybe she just needed to accept her feelings and tell him straight to the face. Maybe then, his idiot self would understand what that kiss meant to her.

But she couldn't.

She would only be putting herself up for disaster and she didn't want that. She didn't want to feel her heart burn up into ashes and her entire life sucked right out of her.

She didn't want to.

So heaving out a sigh and standing up, she tore her eyes away from the sky and wiped her eyes. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't be like this. She wasn't a hopeless romantic. She wasn't the type of person to wait. She wasn't afraid.

She growled out angrily before falling into her sheets.

She can say all those things, but it still remained.

_That _feeling was still there.

She didn't want to face him. Just one stupid look of his face and she would lose her anger. Just one look into those eyes and she would give into her feeling, _that_ feeling. She couldn't do that. Not again.

She had to stay far from him. She had to force herself to be angry at him. She had to, she had to.

She had to push every thought and every dream of him away. She didn't need him. He didn't need her.

There were others who would fit him better; others who deserved his laughter, his smile, his warmth.

There were others who would fit herself better; others who deserved her smile, her laughter, her heart.

She forced herself not to cry, forced herself not to look back.

She had made up her mind. She would give up on him.

She was determined not to fall again, but she didn't realize how hard it was going to be when she closes her eyes.

She would always see him in her dreams.

Somehow he was always there and she hated it.

She just wanted to be alone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Happy belated mommy day! I hope everyone had a great Sunday :)

Alright, so this chapter is basically Ino's perspective on her mother's involvement in her life. I haven't seen any Naruto episodes or read any Naruto manga as of late, so I don't know if her mother was mention with what personality (or mentioned at all), but this was my idea of her. I also know this was a short read and I do apologize… Next one will be longer! I promise :) (I'll try my best to upload soon!)

On a happier note: I have decided to expand this story :) I have a decent idea of where I would like the story to end, therefore giving me more ways to get there! To answer Rio Rezeki question: I will continue a few chapters (hopefully) afterwards :)

I just want to thank my reviewers! You are all so kind and thoughtful. I love your comments and I always smile reading them. (I just can't help it… really :D)

Another addition: I do take your reviews into consideration so don't be afraid to insert ideas. Who knows, I might borrow them :D

**To my fantastic reviewers (If I could give you cookies (food… of course), I would):**

**JMeSeKaiiChi, Rio Rezeki, nOObs4324, MkirThr1254, crazywolf1991, MarialuvsYew, and Eric J. Dantes!**


	10. The Truth Comes Out

**A Million and One Wish**

Summary: She could feel her insides burning and her heart pounding. But she fought it away as best she could. There was no need for him to know. There never was. So why was he questioning her like he knew her feelings?

* * *

She was doing a great job. She was so proud of herself.

She hasn't talked to him or carries on a conversation with him for the longest time, and she was happy.

The only times she had seen him would be with their groups of friends. She knew he wanted to talk; it was obvious from the way he kept looking over at her. She ignored him. She kept herself occupied with anything, anyone, whatever she could find. She knew it was rude of her to do, but she didn't care. She didn't want to be involved with him ever again.

When he tried to speak to her, she would just pretend as if she hadn't heard him. When he opened his mouth, she would open hers first. When he lifts a finger, she would be five people away. Whenever he said her name, she would turn the other way.

She knew he was hurt. They all did.

Some of her friends had called her out on what she was doing, what was going on between them, and why was he looking so depressed. She denied anything ever involving her. She acted the same. She acted how they saw her. She was just being herself. That was all.

"Ino," she heard him call out but she quickly picked up her conversation with the others.

She could hear him coming closer even when there were so many people in the room.

So she ended that conversation and walked away.

She could still hear him even when she was on the other side of the room. Her heart was hurting and she wondered whether it was for his failed attempts or her grudge. She ignored it as she talked away.

It was a few days after that event when they met again. This time it was in the Hokage's office.

When she walked in, she saw him sitting there. He looked as shock as she did, but she hid it better.

"Tsunade sama," she spoke up before Tsunade could say anything, "… I cannot be doing a mission due to the anniversary of the flower shop."

She was good at making excuses.

She could tell Tsunade was not happy with her. She could see from the corner of her eyes that _he_ was not happy either. He verbalized it. He pointed her out and told their Hokage that she was just mad at him and was trying to avoid him.

He was stupid. Why the hell would he say that in front of _their_ Hokage? Why would he go and throw her under the bus? Oh she was beyond angry, but she schooled herself. She had too. She didn't want to get angry in front of her, but she was definitely boiling inside.

Tsunade could tell.

When she was excused and dropped from the mission, she left with her head straight and no glance toward him at all.

She was proud of herself. She was pulling the" avoiding" and "getting rid of him" really well, but he always showed up where she didn't want him to._ Always_.

Sometimes she felt like crap for doing this and wasting all her energy in avoiding him, but every time she thought about what had happen between them, she gets all angry once again. Unfortunately, she was losing her touch because he found her and she couldn't run anymore.

So she stared and stared.

What she was staring at really had no importance to her, but she would rather stare at that unimportant object than the stupid blonde male who was staring right at her. She tried really hard to ignore him and avoided him for the past two weeks and four days, but he found her.

She didn't want to be found.

So just staring at the bonsai tree at the corner of the shop, she tapped her fingers against the counter. She had already counted over a thousand taps since he's been there, but she was determined to continue. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to speak to him. She didn't want _that_ feeling for him.

She saw from the corner of her eyes, her mother just shook her head at her. Ino frowned slightly from that slight shame from her mother. Looking back at the tree, she sighed softly.

Her mother doesn't understand.

This man broke her heart. This man didn't like her. This man was slowly killing her.

She didn't want to die.

"Ino," his voice was soft and gentle.

She closed her eyes and hoped he would just disappear. He would take his stupid handsome self and go away. If he wanted her heart, then he can take it and do whatever he wanted to the pieces. She was done caring. She was done being nice. She was done.

"Hear me out would you?" he tried as he watched her grab a magazine, "… I'm sorry," she flipped through the pages, "… Ino," she could hear the frustration in his voice, "… look at me would ya!" she ignored him, "… can't you see that I'm apologizing! Why are you acting like this?!" he grabbed her arm and shook her.

Her eyes snapped toward him as she glared. He thinned his lips.

"Don't touch me," she said those words so coldly, he could feel the chills.

"I'm sorry," he let her go and stepped back.

She continued glaring at him before she looked back at the magazine.

"I know you're mad at me," he started fisting his hands, "… but I don't know why you would be," he vented confused, "… I'm apologizing about the kiss and –"

"That's it!" she screamed throwing the magazine against the counter as she stood sharply, "… I had enough of your stupid apologies!" she yelled anger written all over her face, "… I already know, alright! I know already!"

"You do…?" he said softly. Maybe she heard him before she disappeared?

"Yes," she gritted out leaning over the counter to glare at him, "… I do."

"Oh," he breathed out relieved.

"Oh," she was so angry with him, "… oh?!"

"Why are you –" Naruto started confused.

"Angry?! Why am I angry?" she screamed at him, "… because Naruto, you are the most idiotic person I ever knew!" she punched the counter and Naruto stepped back shocked, "… I told you to leave me alone and yet you keep trying! And you have the nerves to –!" she was trying so hard to not punch him, but it was getting more difficult every time he aimed that confused face at her.

"Just get out! NOW!" she cried angrily.

"But…" he stepped back when she stepped forward.

"I am not in the mood to be nice Naruto," she gritted out, "… I will not repeat myself!" she didn't see him move, but there was something in his eyes. Ignoring whatever it was, she held up a fist ready to punch him, but she soon felt his arms wrapped around her.

It came. _That_ feeling returned and she felt herself gasp at the realization. Struggling in his arms, she got a whiff of his smell and she almost melted against him. She was screaming his ears off, but he didn't do anything but held her. She doesn't like this. She didn't want to be in his arms. She didn't want to love it. She didn't want to love him.

Her eyes widened and she felt herself stop fighting.

She loves him. _She_ **loves** _him._

"I'm sorry," he was apologizing again, "… for taking advantage of you."

Wait… what?

"You were so sad and I… I kissed you knowing that," he confessed.

She felt stupid. She was the idiot, not him.

"I don't want you being mad at me," he admitted and she cried.

She cried and cried again. Why does he have to do that to her? She doesn't like crying. It made her look weak. She doesn't like feeling weak, but somehow wrapped in his arms she does.

"Let me go Naruto," she whimpered out pushing herself off him.

"No," he said stubbornly as he held her closer.

"Customers will be coming in," she reminded him as she tried pushing away once more.

"Let them," he replied, "… it's late anyways."

She didn't say anything after that. She let him hold her. She let herself feel _that_ feeling. She let herself love him. She let herself go. She felt his body relax against hers as his head moved closer to the side of her head. She felt his nose nuzzle against the side of her head before she felt the marks of his scars against her smoothed cheek.

"You're mother left," he informed her.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Her mother always knew, didn't she? Her mother knew he was the man she was talking about. Her mother knew this was the boy she was wishing for. Her mother knew. Was that why she left them alone?

"I have to close up," she spoke softly against him.

She heard him move his fingers before he whispered. Next thing she realized was a cloned Naruto flipping the opened sign to close and locking the door before poofing away. She laughed.

"I could've done that," she pushed back and she succeeded to place a small gap between them.

"I know," he smiled that awfully brilliant smile at her, "… I didn't want to let you go."

She blushed brightly from that. So close to him, she thought she had become blind by the brightness of his smile.

"Stop it," she frowned though her cheeks were tinged, "… stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" he frowned confused, "… do I have to apologize again," he pouted.

She ignored it. Maybe he was oblivious of what he was causing inside of her.

"Why did you want me to forgive you?" she questioned watching him carefully, "… I mean, we rarely have decent conversations with one another."

He didn't say anything but blinked at her. She stared back confused with his blank face.

"Hey," she frowned, "… why are you just staring at me?"

"I know," he smiled softly at her as he touched her cheek, "… I know."

"What?" she questioned as he moved his head closer.

He smiled wider as he pressed his lips on hers again. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. His hands slowly caressed the sides of her body sending shivers when they touched her bare skin. They parted and she kissed him this time. She wanted to literally devour his sweet lips, but that would make her crazy. She supposed she was a little crazy to fall in love with this blonde male.

"Ino," he breathed out before taking her lips once more.

She soon found herself self sitting on the counter with his chest pressed close to hers.

"Naruto," she breathed out when they parted.

He didn't reply as she continued listening to their breathing. She closed her eyes and leaned against him.

"I didn't know you could kiss," she breathed out with a laugh, "… I was proven wrong once again."

"I'm glad I proved you wrong… again," he laughed.

It was quiet for a moment and she wondered what this was. What were they? Friends don't share kisses like these. Friends don't want to continue holding one another, do they?

"Hey," she said softly touching his scars.

"Hm," he smiled down at her.

"You said you know," she watched him carefully, "… what do you mean by that?"

He leaned down kissing her lips gently as he continued smiling. She kissed back. Her heart was beating so fast with him so close to her and she couldn't help enjoying it. However, her heart stopped when his lips brushed her ears as he informed her of what he had learned.

"That you love me."

So he knew.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! I have been so busy with everything and... relationships... but anyways, here is the new chapter. I apologize for the lateness. So I took some of your advises and made this longer. I hope it wasn't confusing and I hope you all like it.

love, kiwi4me

**Reviewers are super cool! :D Thank yous!**

**JMeSeKaiiCHi, crazyqwolf1991, narutardXD, MariaLuvsYew, **and** ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36.**


	11. And Love Comes In

**A Million and One Wish**

Summary: She could feel her insides burning and her heart pounding. But she fought it away as best she could. There was no need for him to know. There never was. So why was he questioning her like he knew her feelings?

* * *

She blinked in the light as she lay in bed. She just stared at the wall in front of her. He knew she loves him.

She smiled remembering his arms wrapped around her and his kisses against her lips. She closed her eyes and thought about him and that beautiful smile.

She heard the shower stop. She looked over to the door and sure enough he opened the door. Standing there with wet hair and an exposed chest, she smirked.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she questioned playfully as she sat up.

"Is it working?" he questioned with a laugh.

"Nope," she smiled brightly at him and he walked over to her.

"Morning," he greeted as he kissed her lips.

"Mm…" she hummed happily, "… morning."

"I got training," he informed, "… but I'll come take you out for lunch, okay?"

She nodded and he pecked her cheek as he threw his shirt over his head.

"See ya Ino," he called out.

"Bye," she heard him shut the door and she fell back onto the bed like a giddy school girl.

She replayed last night in her head.

_"That you love me."_

_So he knew. She wasn't sure how she should feel about it. She couldn't risk her heart breaking even more. She couldn't risk crying again and again. She couldn't. _

_"And…?" she questioned softly leaning back to see him fully._

_He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead._

_"I just wanted you to know," he leaned back and stared at her._

_Her eyes widened. How did she not see it? When did it occur? She gulped down her anxiety and opened her mouth. Why was she so blind?_

_"You love me too…" she felt herself being overwhelmed by her emotions._

_"You're not going to cry again are you?" he questioned with a frown._

_"What are you trying to say Naruto?!" she pushed him as she looked away._

_"I just don't like seeing you cry," he replied grabbing her arms, "… you're prettier when you're not crying."_

_"Are you saying I'm ugly when I cry…?" she narrowed her eyes with a pout._

_"No," he quickly defended, "… I'm just saying I rather see you smile because…" he blushed, "… I really like your smiles."_

_She blushed and laughed pecking his lips._

_"Thanks," she let out a cough as she cleared her throat, "… how did you know?"_

_"Know what?" he questioned stepping back as she got off the counter._

_"Seriously Naruto?" she deadpanned, "… my feelings for you… how long?"_

_"Oh," he smiled, "… for a long time."_

_"What?" she stared at him confused, "… how do you –"_

_"When we were younger," he interrupted her, "… I saw you with your dad…"_

_He saw her with her father? When they were younger? She was always with her father when she was younger…_

_"I don't…" she stopped outside of the shop as she locked up._

_"It's okay," he grabbed her hand._

_"But…" she was curious as she entangled their fingers, "… ok, tell me about you then. When did you, you know…" she looked away with a blush._

_"Start loving you?" he said it like it was nothing new, but the deep blush against his cheeks told her otherwise._

_"Yeah," she blushed, "… when?"_

_"About the same time…" he started, but she didn't believe him. He couldn't have those feelings like she did, could he?_

_"That can't be true," she frowned, ".. you're a guy," she smirked, "… us girls think about emotional stuff and all you boys think about is –"_

_"Hey," he chuckled wrapping an arm around her, "… you make us guys seem like pigs," he paused, "… hey! That's funny because –"_

_"Don't even finish that sentence," Ino glared up at him._

_"I'm sorry… again," he stopped walking and grabbed her into a hug, "… forgive me?" he whispered in her ears._

_She was smiling. How could she not? She pulled back and kissed his lips._

_She just loves his kisses, his lips, everything about him. _

_She has to admit, she would love to make love to him; do all the things she always imagined._

_"I don't want to stop," he breathed pulling back gently, "… but we should get you home."_

_"Meh, Naruto…" she pouted pecking his lips, "… what if I don't wanna…"_

_"Ino," he chuckled touching her cheek, "… you make it really hard you know…"_

_"Do I?" she smiled seductively as her hand ran down his chest._

_"You keep going and I might just…" he stopped himself as he stepped back._

_"Awe, come on Naruto," she smiled amusingly, "… you won't hurt me."_

_"You never know," he kissed her cheek, "… I like to bite," he then nibbled her cheeks and she laughed._

_"Okay," she giggled happily before she pulled him to continue walking, "… I had no idea you were attracted to me."_

_"Well…" he coughed out nervously, "… when I saw you…" he mumbled the last word and Ino stared at him._

_"When you saw what?" she squeezed his fingers and narrowed her eyes._

_"Nothing," he tried laughing nervously, but Ino pressed on._

_"Just tell me Naruto," she pouted cutely at him, "… I won't hurt you."_

_"Promise?" he questioned and she nodded._

_"When I saw you naked…" he paused and waited for her to retaliate, but all he saw was her face becoming redder. His own face was burning up._

_"W... when?" she stuttered out not looking at him._

_"When we were on a mission together…" he started nervously as he explained, "… the others told me not to go to the lake but…." He gulped down, "… you were so sad yet so pretty and…" he stopped himself as he glanced at the female beside him, "… wet."_

_She looked at him. Today was a great day after all._

_"Wet?" she smirked at him, "… you like it," she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek, "… when I'm all," she brushed her lips toward his ears, "… wet?" she whispered._

_"Uh…" he nodded, "… yeah."_

_"Then maybe," she nibbled his earlobe, "… we should get wet together."_

_"Really?!" he questioned surprised and she pulled back laughing._

_"You are such a perv," she grinned and he smiled amusingly, "… but I still love you."_

_"Good," he laughed and kissed her lips._

She sighed into her pillow. They fell asleep on her bed last night. He was so warm against her skin. Though she may have thought they were going to do more things in her room, they didn't. She was slightly surprised and not at the same time. She could careless anymore. He didn't want to rush and that was okay with her. She has him and that was all that matter.

He loves her. _He** loves** her._

She wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello :)

On the chapter, they are cute, aren't they? I hope I got that across. It was funny writing this chapter, because I was literally going to continue into a citrus/lemon chapter and I stopped myself hahaa This story was not rated M after all :D! Would you all be shocked? Surprised? Not... happy? Another thing I wanted to point out was that this chapter was not as long as the last chapter, so I apologize for that. My finals are coming up and so updates may take even longer... I would like to apologize in advance.

To the reviewers: You all make me smile :) I thank you so very much!

**Rio Rezeki, JMeSeKaiiCHi, crazywold1991, ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36,** and** MariaLuvsYew**.

Encouragement is only as much deserved as the one giving it :)

love, kiwi4me


	12. A Tingling Sensation

**A Million and One Wish**

She could feel her insides burning and her heart pounding. But she fought it away as best she could. There was no need for him to know. There never was. So why was he questioning her like he knew her feelings?

* * *

She was so happy. This was just perfect. He was perfect.

She glanced at him and he looked toward her and smiled. It wasn't the bare your teeth smile or the small forced smiles. This smile was so beautiful, so rare that she found herself loving every moment of it.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked her as they sat before one another.

"Because of you," she admitted and he blushed in front of her.

He always looked so cute when he blushed.

"You just like getting me like this, huh?" he chuckled and she grinned.

"Of course," she said, "… you're just so handsome."

"Ino," he whined though his lips were spread out into a grin.

"Alright," she sighed, "… I'll stop only cause we should eat," she laughed, "… besides, everyone is staring at us."

He blinked and looked around.

"So what are we going to say Naruto?" she asked as she picked at her meal, "… when they ask?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned ignoring the stares.

"When they ask about us?" Ino questioned ignoring the twists and turns of her stomach.

"Oh…" he sounded, "… I'll just say we are hanging out together."

"Okay," she shrugged.

What was she expecting? The "girlfriend/boyfriend" stage already? It was all so soon. It was just yesterday they said they have _that_ feeling for each other.

"Do you want me to say something else?" he questioned and his tone sounded hopeful to her. She wasn't sure why.

"No, I guess that's fine," she smiled and she could tell he wasn't convinced.

"How about I say you are my girlfriend?" he smiled softly as he rushed in his words, "… I mean, unless you don't want to…"

"No! I do…" she replied too quickly and she stopped herself embarrassed.

"Okay," Naruto chuckled relieved, "… let's finish eating," he paused before he grinned, "… girlfriend."

She giggled and nodded.

She swore her cheeks were going to get swollen.

At the end of the day, they headed to his place. She was planning on staying the night, but he wasn't.

"What do you mean I can't stay?" she was confused and angry.

Could he blame her? _He _spent the night at hers, so why couldn't_ she_ spend the night at his? She was confused and angry. Was he just messing with her? That jerk…

"I have to go visit Kakashi sensei to train," he assured her, "… I probably won't be home until late at night."

"Then I'll wait up for you," she shrugged as if it was nothing new, "… I don't see a problem with that."

"I do," he frowned, "… I don't want you waiting up for me."

"But –" she tried but he just shook his pretty head.

"You shouldn't have to be here alone Ino," he reached for her, but she stepped back.

And there it was, this terrible pain thumping against her heart and running up to pound against her skull. Why was he doing this? She was willing to wait for him and he didn't want her to? Was he hiding something? How could this happen so soon? It wasn't long when they were official. She really hopes he didn't lie to her. She really hopes he wasn't just using her. She really hopes she doesn't die if she knew.

"I'm telling you I will stay here alone waiting to welcome you home," she stated sternly, "… why don't you want me to?" she paused and he opened his mouth, but she stopped him, "… beside me being alone. I've been alone plenty of times Naruto," she sighed, "… what is it?"

He blinked and looked away. She knew he was hiding something. What it was, she wasn't sure.

"Naruto…" she called out softly and he looked at her with the strangest look.

She placed it somewhere in between coldness and blankness. It was so odd. She felt so small.

"Please respect my decision Ino," his voice seemed so unemotional and empty.

She found herself fading. It wasn't a good fading like what she felt before. This type of fading was like she was the only one standing in a room full of darkness. It was scary and frightening and so terrifying.

"Naruto…" she tried again, but she found her voice to be shaking, "… you're scaring me…"

He blinked a few times before turning around so his back was to her.

It was quiet for a moment and she thought she saw a breakup scene right about now. They were only official this afternoon! What was going on? Why was he acting this way? He was never like this before, was he? She just can't believe he would be like this, so cold and different. This was Naruto; _her_ Naruto.

She took steps toward him and she was succeeding in closing the distance between her love and herself. Just a few more steps and she would feel his back against her face. As she was to her last step, he turned and she gasped stepping back slightly. She offered a smile, but he saw through her.

"You're afraid of me," he stated softly.

She couldn't admit that she was scared of him, scared of this cold side to him, so she laughed and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm not afraid of you Naruto," she rolled her eyes, "… you just caught me off guard."

"But you said I was scaring you," he repeated her words and she removed her hands on her hips.

"Only cause it seems like you were going to break my heart," she pouted and strolled up to him, "… you wouldn't do that, would you Naruto?" she wrapped her arms around him.

He touched her face and smiled that warm smile. She was in love all over again.

He bent down and kissed her lips. Closing her eyes, she deepened the kiss hoping her desperate plea to stay would go through, but when they pulled apart, she knew it didn't.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he rolled his thumb against the side of her shoulder.

"It's okay," she sighed dramatically, "… I don't know what I'm going to do with myself without someone warm and handsome next to me."

He laughed as he tried for another kiss.

"Oh," she avoided his lips playfully as she put distance between them, "… how about I invite Shika over or maybe Kiba?"

"Ino…" he frowned and pouted at that, "… are you really going to do that?"

"Who knows," she shrugged with a coy smile, "… I need someone to distract me from you after all."

"But can't you just…" he paused and sighed frustrated, "…. Hug your pillow or something? I mean..." he mumbled out the rest.

"What was that?" she asked leaning closer to hear him.

"I hug mine all the time..." he blushed out embarrassed.

She laughed.

"Fine," she grabbed his hands, "… for you my prince," she grinned and kissed his lips.

"Thank you," he whispered as their lips parted.

"Good luck in your training Naruto," she looked at him lovingly, "… I know you'll do well."

She stepped back and headed toward the door. Not turning back, she closed the door behind her and headed home. It was strange seeing that side to him. What was he hiding and why did he act like he did? She was a curious person and her intuition was telling her to find out, but her mind and her heart was telling her to let it be. Entering her room, she sighed and looked up at the stars through her window.

She knew she made a promise to never wish again, but this was necessary.

Looking out her window, crisscrossing her fingers, closing her eyes, and lowering her head, she made a wish.

She wished harder for this than her wish for him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ah, So what is it that our dear Naruto hiding and why is he acting like this?

I was going to make Ino angry and mad at him, but I figure if she really loves him, she would try to understand. Hope you like this side to her as much as I do :)

Also, I hope this would suffice for now until my finals are over (in two weeks- studying like mad...). I may get the chance to update sooner, but we shall see :)

Special thanks to JMe SeKaiiCHi for the thoughful wish. I appreciate it :D

**Now to my awesome reviewers! **

"Inspiration is bound by the connection of passion and truth"

**JMe SeKaiiChi, DeathCheater, Rio-kun ehhh, Snuggly Bear Zacky-Kinz XD, MariaLuvsYew,** and **Lord Mortensen.**


	13. The Hero Complex

**A Million and One Wish**

She could feel her insides burning and her heart pounding. But she fought it away as best she could. There was no need for him to know. There never was. So why was he questioning her like he knew her feelings?

* * *

It has been two weeks and every night, she kept wishing.

She still saw him. It wasn't like he was avoiding her or leaving her behind, but sometimes she did feel distant from him. Maybe she was wrong? Maybe this wasn't truly love? Maybe this was just a longing attraction for him?

Holding hands felt so wonderful at first. His hugs made her feel so safe before. His laughs seemed so real and his smiles seemed so bright. Even his kisses were losing its strength to make her unbelievably weak. It made everything feel different. He was different. Maybe it was her?

"I was talking to Kiba this morning," his voice lost the attention it once held on her.

"What about?" she asked turning to look over at him.

"About my girlfriend," he grinned and kissed her lips.

"Mm," she hummed, "… why am I not surprised?" she rolled her eyes.

"Hey," he chuckled grabbing her face in between his palms, "… why are you getting mad?" he smirked kissing her lips.

"I'm not," she smiled, "… so what did you tell him?"

"That I'm happy," he kissed her again, "… very happy," he whispered and kissed her once more.

This kiss was much deeper and sensual then any of their other kisses. Their tongues were fighting and his hands were everywhere. Her mind was becoming numb as he continued dominating her.

She should be so happy, but she wasn't. She reprimanded herself. She wanted this. She should enjoy this. So why wasn't she?

He didn't feel her involvement.

"What's wrong?" he mumbled staring at her with glazed eyes.

She touched his face. It was smooth and rough and marred with scars. His lips were thin and yet so attractive. His eyes were blue, blue like the ocean and the skies.

So why? Why was it that she knew something was wrong in everything she saw? Was it because he was hiding something from her? Could that be the reason she felt so lost in this relationship of theirs? She wasn't a pessimist, was she?

Staring into his eyes, she found something there, but she doesn't want to believe it, so she ignored it.

"Nothing," she smiled and kissed his lips, "… just not in the mood anymore," she pulled away and off the couch as she laughed, "… you're not hot anymore," she stuck out her tongue.

"That's mean," he laughed reaching for her, but she backed away playfully.

She shrugged and when he stood, she took off out of the door laughing.

He ran after her. She hoped he would always.

"Get back here," he called out laughing.

"No way!" she continued running.

It was like cat and mouse. She wasn't sure who was which, but she didn't care. This was so fun.

The wind rushing through her hair, the adrenaline pumping through her body, the blur of everything and everyone around; what she loved the most was the happy cry of her lovable blonde.

She quickly turned and kept running. She was getting very good at running, but of course he'd catch up. He was the son of the Hokage deemed the… she forgot what was the nickname, but she knew it had something to do with being fast.

"Gotcha!" he jumped and she jumped away enough to miss impact.

Though he hit the grass, he was able to catch her ankle. She fell too.

"Told you I'd get you!" he laughed sitting up.

She didn't reply. He got worried.

"Ino?" he called out and she didn't move, "… Ino!" he cried frantic and worried as he got closer to her.

He turned her over and noticed the bruise forming on her forehead. He was even more frantic.

"Please, please wake up!" he cried, "… Ino! Please!" he grabbed her into his arms and shook her.

"Stop shaking me," she mumbled and he paused, "… why does my head hurt?"

He grabbed her against his chest and sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you're okay," he kissed her forehead and she felt a searing pain.

What was that? She pulled back and touched her forehead to feel the forming bruise. Looking over to the blonde, she already knew it was his fault.

"Naruto…" she glared, "… did you make this," she pointed to her forehead, "… on me?!"

"It was an accident," he frowned, "… I'm so sorry, I will never do it again!"

She knew he was. He looked worried and relieved she was alright. She couldn't be mad at him, not when he was like this. Instead, she shrugged and told him to help her up.

"If you wanted to hurt me, you should've told me you wanted to duel," she smirked healing her bruise, "…. Not land a cheap shot," she punched him jokingly.

"No," it was quick, stern, and held something unchangeable.

She stared at him and was about to protest, but she couldn't find herself to say anything. That coldness, that part of him that frightened her showed again and she had to tell herself to breath. He looked the same but so different. It confused her. As she continued looking into those beautiful blues of his, she found it was void of emotions, void of love and that was when she couldn't ignore what she saw.

"Naruto," she breathed out.

She told herself she would not cry. She couldn't believe there was something wrong, but she had a hero complex. She could save him. She will save him. So offering a smile and nodding, she grabbed him into a hug. Burying her face against the crook of his neck, she closed her eyes and thought of how she was going to help him.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered and she heard a subtle desperation in his voice.

"I'm a kunoichi Naruto," she reminded softly kissing his cheek as she pulled back to watch him, "… I'm not weak."

"I know you're not," he was holding her and she felt his arms held her closer, "… you're important to me," he admitted and she smiled at him.

"Well," she smirked, "… if you put it that way," she laughed leaving pecks against his lips until he pushed further against her lips to deepen the kiss.

"You're really important to me too Naruto," she pulled back and ran a hand down the side of his face, "… remember that, okay?"

He smiled and placed his forehead against hers.

"I've wished for you, you know that?" she confessed as she moved her head to face him.

"Really?" he was surprised.

"Yeah," she blushed and nodded, "… ever since I first saw you," she looked at him with all the love she could possess, "… so if you think I would give up on you or let you go that easily, you would be wrong," she finished with a smile, "… because I love you too much Naruto," she leaned in, "… I really do."

She kissed him once more as she pushed the curiosity aside.

She'll just have to wait until he tells her what was going on. She'll just have to be patient with him. In the end, she hoped he would let her help, let her see what was wrong and fix whatever that was broken together; him and her.

Pulling back, she continued to stare into those deep blues of his. It was still there. She couldn't ignore it anymore.

His soul was tainted, but she was going to fix that.

She doesn't know how, but she was. She will.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I would like to say first of all, thank you all for waiting patiently for an update :)

Okay, so Naruto's soul is tainted and Ino wants to help him. How will she do that?

I also would like to point out all of you reviewers make my day. Your opinions of what was wrong with Naruto made me giggle, laugh, and gave me some important thoughts. To add, thank you to those who agreed a understanding Ino is more realistic than an angry one in the situation she was under. :)

Oh, to answer your question JMe SeKaiiCHi, yes Ino does know :)

**Thank you for the smiles :)**

**LightCanidas888, JMe SeKaiiCHi, DaStimulator, MariaLuvsYew,** and **based.**


	14. Something's Missing

**A Million and One Wish**

She could feel her insides burning and her heart pounding. But she fought it away as best she could. There was no need for him to know. There never was. So why was he questioning her like he knew her feelings?

* * *

She was returning from the Hokage tower. She was being sent on another solo mission and she was to leave as soon as she could. It was estimated that it would take her a week to carry out the mission, but she didn't want to be away from her loveable blonde that long. Sighing, she entered her apartment and went straight to the closet. Once she had packed everything she needed, she grabbed it with her. She stopped by the flower shop to tell her mother she was leaving. Her mother told her to be careful and she nodded. She wanted to make a visit to Naruto before she was gone, so knocking on his door, he didn't answer.

She frowned and wondered where he could be. He told her he wasn't taking any missions at the moment because of his trainings, so could he be doing just that? Maybe he was training right now. So heading over to Team Seven's training ground, she hoped to find him there. As she neared, she heard voices. At first she thought he was training with others, since none of the voices she heard were Kakashi. Her thoughts stopped when she heard giggles, female giggling. She blinked in confused before she shook herself to continue. Maybe it was Kakashi there attracting his fan club. Nearing the ground, she could see a flock of females huddling around someone. As she continued watching, she saw the center of attention was not a silver haired male, but a blonde one. _Her_ blonde male.

She was about to shout out and scream at those females to leave him alone, that he was hers. But she didn't. She just stood there and watched with curiosity. What was he doing? Was he entertaining these females?

Slinking away behind a tree, she watched confused and slightly in wonder.

"Do it again, please?" one of the female begged with giggles.

"Sorry ladies," she heard him chuckle, "… I really gotta get to training."

"We'll stay and watch," another female called out sighing deeply.

"No," he shook his pretty head, "… now please go," he stepped a few feet back and waited for the females to disperse.

"Please Naruto kun," she heard another female tried, "… we love to watch you."

"No, no," he chuckled nervously, "… watch me another time, okay?"

"Alright," some of the females said and the rest sighed defeated as they walked away out of the training grounds.

"Awe, my Naruto has a fan club," Ino leaned against the tree as she watched him, "… so popular."

"I'm not popular," he shook his head as he neared her, "… how long were you there?"

"Oh my," she gasped feigning shock, "… the mighty hero of Konoha did not know I was here? Have I fooled the great Naruto?"

"Ino," he laughed as he reached for her to see the bag she was carrying, "…. Mission?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "… just wanted to say bye before I go."

She watched him carefully. He wasn't thrilled she was leaving and he didn't look thrilled to see her there either. It was somewhat strange to her, but she brushed it off. He must be tired trying to entertain his fan club.

"Are you not happy that I'm here?" she frowned, "… I'm hurt Naruto."

He blinked up at her surprised before he shook his head and embraced her.

"I am happy," he whispered in her ear and she didn't know if she should believe him.

There was something wrong and she didn't want to admit it, but she didn't like this. He was slowly pulling further away from her and it was getting harder and harder to reach for him. She didn't know if this was intentional or not, but she was getting tired. She was getting exhausted.

"I'm gonna go," she pulled away and smiled, "… maybe I'll stop by to watch you train," she took a few steps back and was about to turn when he spoke.

"No," there was that coldness to his voice once more and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" she lowered her voice in anger, "… why not?"

He didn't reply and she clenched her fists. Was he just trying to get her angry? Did he want to push her away? If he did, then he was doing a great job.

"You would let your fan club watch you, but not your girlfriend?" she gritted out, "… is that it Naruto?"

He looked away and she blanked out her emotions. If he could do it, then so can she.

"I have to go," she turned and walked away.

He didn't come after her. He didn't call out her name. He didn't walk with her. He didn't do anything, but watch her walk away. If this was how it was going to be, then she didn't want it. She didn't want this. She didn't want him. Why would she? He would rather accommodate to his fans than his girlfriend. She figured he would choose them before her and it hurts. It hurts so badly.

But she ignored the painful thumps against her heart. She had a mission to finish. She will succeed in that, even if she couldn't in this relationship with Naruto.

-o-o-

It took her only five days to finish the mission.

She can say she wasn't at all surprised. She had a knack of finishing solo missions as quick as she could. She never liked them to begin with. Entering the tower, she reported to the Hokage about her mission. When she was about to leave, the door opened to reveal the blonde male. Their eyes met for a few seconds, before he looked over to their Hokage. She also glanced behind her at their leader, before she headed out of the door.

She was walking home, but she couldn't really feel anything but that stupid feeling. She still loves him. Five days without seeing him and she did a great job of forgetting him, but just one look and she was in love all over again. When she entered her room, she growled out angrily as she leaned against her door.

Her eyes glanced at the window and she sighed. Closing her eyes, she made the same wish.

Getting up, she stripped off her clothes and went into bed with nothing but her undies on. She didn't care. She just wanted to sleep. So closing her eyes, she did just that.

However, she felt something tickling her skin. She mumbled out something, but she wasn't aware of it. She felt heavy and so very tired.

"Hey," she heard someone say and she groaned as she turned away.

There was a small shake against her shoulder and she furrowed her brows. Whoever it was, was not going to let her sleep. Slowly opening her eyes, she blinked softly to see his blue eyes looking at her and his bright blonde hair. She frowned and closed her eyes. She didn't want to talk.

"Please don't ignore me," he whispered lying on her bed.

"Ino," he said gently when she didn't reply.

She felt his chest when he pulled her in closer to him. She wrapped her arm around him as she nuzzled closer against him.

"I know you're mad," he kissed her forehead, "… I'm sorry."

"Hmm," she sounded.

"I don't want you being mad at me," he continued, "… you're very special to me… I don't want to lose you."

She blinked open her eyes and looked at him. His eyes, it was like the first time she ever saw him when they were so young. His eyes were so blue and so sad, so broken. She reached her hand to touch his face. She noticed there was a thin almost nonexistent scar near the lining of his jawline and the bottom of his earlobe. If she wasn't so close to him, she wouldn't have seen it.

Her eyes looked back to see him watching her and she smiled.

"I realized something Naruto," she started softly as she felt his jaws clench, "… you are not simple at all," she sighed and removed her hand from his cheek, "… you are much more complicated than I ever thought."

She turned and faced the other way. Her back was to him and she sighed knowing she was never going to stop caring for him, stop loving him.

"Give me your hand Naruto," she reached for it behind her and when he entangled their fingers, she held it around her, "… let's go to bed, I'm really tired," she explained with her back still to him.

"Maybe… maybe I shouldn't stay," he explained pulling his hand away from her as he sat up.

She looked behind her and sat up with a sigh.

"Are we fighting at this time of night?" she frowned, "… I don't have the energy for it."

"We're not…" he started before he quickly looked away, "… we're not fighting," he mumbled.

She blinked at him blankly before she looked down to see she wasn't wearing anything but her undies to bed. She looked over at him to see a blush swept across his cheeks.

"Did you want to do it or something?" she questioned tiredly.

"What?!" he turned sharply to her surprised.

"I'm tired but I don't mind," she shrugged with a smile.

"No…" he scratched the side of his head before clearing his throat.

"Alright," she wrapped her arms around him, "… let's sleep then Naruto," she kissed his cheek as she whispered, "… I miss you."

She felt him nod and she smiled. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep thinking about him and her.

When she woke, she found him snoring beside her. She didn't know if he wanted to end this relationship, but she would've agreed if he offered it. It was like it wasn't working and it was. She would rather have a concrete line than an indecisive line. She has no idea where this was heading.

So watching his eyes blink in the light, she smiled at him.

"Naruto," she spoke softly.

"Hm?" he sounded watching her.

"We need to talk."

And just like that everything changed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yes! Finals are over and Summer is here! Well... for the moment :)

Here is the next chapter! I find their interaction so sad... am I making them out of character (OOC)? :o I hope not... let me know if you think I am please :)

Thank you for still ready and enjoy the story! Appreciate it!

**Special thanks to:**

**Lord Mortesen **for reviewing!


	15. Hidden are Truths and Lies

**A Million and One Wish**

She could feel her insides burning and her heart pounding. But she fought it away as best she could. There was no need for him to know. There never was. So why was he questioning her like he knew her feelings?

* * *

"We need to talk," Ino started gently.

She saw him sat up quickly and headed to the living room. Was he leaving? She quickly got up, grabbed whatever shirt she could reach for and threw it over her head as she followed him.

"Naruto," she grabbed his arm.

"Stop it Ino," he growled at her as he pulled his arm away.

"Stop what?" she was confused as he turned to her.

"I know what you are going to do," he stared at her so coldly she felt chills running down her spine.

"And what is it that I am going to do," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't act innocent!" he screamed at her.

She was surprised and shocked and scared. Was he going to hurt her? If anyone asked her that question, she would say they were crazy to think he would. But now, now she wasn't sure.

"Naruto," she started out calmly as she stepped closer to him, "… calm down," she reached for him, but he stepped back.

"I can't believe it," he growled out angrily, "… I can't believe it!"

"Naruto," she tried once more.

"What," he glared at her and she felt fear hit her hard.

She could feel her eyes getting watery and her legs shaking. What was going on with him? Why was he acting like this?

"Never mind," she looked away from him.

"No, say it," he had forced her to look at him, "… say it," it was a low command.

She just stared and stared and she could see his angry slowly leaving. She inwardly smiled at that. He couldn't stay mad, not at her. She would save him. He was hers.

"I love you," she reached her hand to touch his, "… you love me, don't you?" she saw his eyes blink in the information before he nodded.

"Yeah," he sighed, "… I love you."

She smiled and kissed his lips. He returned it.

"Did you think I was going to break up with you?" she questioned when they parted.

"Yeah," he admitted.

"I told you before Naruto," she touched his face, "… I won't give up on you."

He smiled and kissed her. She could feel the tingling warmth hitting her insides and the touch of his fingertips leaving blazing trails. It was like the first time they kissed.

It was magical.

"Naruto," she started as she pulled away to watch him, "… I know there is something wrong and I want to help you," he looked away from her.

"I'm fine," he offered a smile.

"You know," she confessed, "… the more you lie to me," she touched his face softly, "… the more I feel further away from you."

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head against her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the side of his head.

"You've helped me so much Naruto," she spoke gently, "… it is time I help you."

He didn't say anything, but he continued holding her. They stayed that way for a while and she wanted to make him happy, make him see that he doesn't have to face everything alone. She wanted him to know she loves him so much that she would do everything she can to help him. But she knew he wouldn't want her to get involve. He didn't want to hurt her. But how would he hurt her? She wasn't sure and she was sure he wasn't going to tell her.

"I love you a lot Ino," he told her again.

"I know," she nuzzled closer to him, "… I know."

She closed her eyes and wished again and again and again.

"Hey," she said gently, "… so close to you make me want something more," she whispered.

He chuckled and pulled back. She wondered what it was he was hiding from her. Was what he was hiding going to hurt her? She knew, like many others, about the demon inside him, but she didn't care about that. He was able to control Kyuubi, right? Was that why he was training a lot? Was he losing control of him?

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he continued to hold her.

"That depends," she smirked, "… if I'll have dessert as well."

"You can have whatever you want," he leaned down, "… my princess," he pecked her lips and laughed.

"What are you trying to say!" she pouted and leaned back.

"That I'd give you anything you want," when he said those words, it struck a chord inside her and she wanted so much to just cry out of sheer joy.

"Anything?" she questioned with a grin.

"Well…" he started and Ino pouted as she turned to get out of the embrace, "… I'm kidding," he chuckled as he held her closer, "… anything."

"You must really love me," she kissed his lips, "… I'm an expensive girl Naruto."

"I do," he held her in his arms again, "… I would give you the entire Nations if I could," he started and Ino pulled back to stare at him, "… I would buy you the finest clothes and buy you all the flowers in the world…" she laughed as she pulled away to grab two glasses of juice, "… and if you want, I would order someone to carve your face on the Hokage monument," she handed him a glass.

"I'm not Hokage Naruto, you can't just do that," she shook her head with a smile as she drank her juice.

"Well, if you want then I will make it happen," he drank his glass, "… and I would name stars after you and places," he continued and she watched him in amusement, "… and if you want to be my wife I would not hesitate to take your hand and…" he paused and stared at her.

She drank the rest of her juice as if what he said was ordinary. He on the other hand was blushing in embarrassment.

"Drink the rest of your juice boyfriend," she grinned at him and he did as he was told with his cheeks still tinted in red.

"And... um..." he stuttered unsure how to continue.

"Look Naruto," she walked over to him and grabbed his glass, "… I'm happy you would do all those stuff for me," she placed both their glasses on the counter, "… and I know it's because you love me," she wrapped her arms around him, "… but I don't need all of that," she smiled openly at him, "… I already have the only person I have ever needed in my life, do you know who that is?" she questioned gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Me?" he smiled.

"Nope," she shook her head, "… my mother," she laughed when he looked embarrassed, "… but you are permanently third," she kissed his lips.

"Third…" he whined when they parted.

"My father," she reminded him, "… did you forget?"

"Never," he replied and rubbed his thumb against her cheek.

"Beside," she pulled away, "… you make me sound so materialistic Naruto," she frowned and crossed her arms, "… I'm not attracted to your money or your title Naruto."

"I know," he sighed relieved, "… and I'm not just attracted to your looks."

"Hmm," she sounded and he quirked an eyebrow, "… hard to see what else you're attracted to."

"Don't sell yourself short Ino," he grabbed her hand, "… you're beautiful, more than I ever thought."

"Now you're just flattering me," she laughed and pecked his lips, "… come on, let's go eat something."

"Alright," he chuckled, "… you're going in that?"

"What?" she looked to what she was wearing and noticed she wasn't wearing anything underneath the shirt or anything over her undies, "… oh, hold on," she went to her room, "… ok, let's go," she emerged in her civilian attire.

Holding hands, they both walked out of the house and into the streets.

She realized holding his hands felt _right_ again.

Maybe she was already saving him.

She smiled at that thought.

-o-o-

They were sitting, hand in hand, side by side.

She leaned against his shoulder as they watched the sun start to dip against the water. The shine it brought upon the waters made her eyes blink in the beauty. She felt so relaxed and so happy. She was still confused with his situation. Maybe she would somehow ease into the conversation? She had asked her bubblegum haired friend a few days ago about his training, but her friend looked at her like she was crazy. She never received an explanation of why that look was given due to her friend's busy schedule. She frowned wondering to herself what she didn't know.

She hadn't been involved in the gossip mill anymore. Maybe she should continue?

She sighed.

"Something wrong?" he questioned softly.

"Just thinking," she replied as she snuggled closer to him.

He didn't ask her what she was thinking about, but he wrapped his arm around her instead. She found it comforting and warm all at once. She moved her face to stare at him. She admired his features. He was just so damn beautiful.

"I wanted to ask you something," she started as he looked at her.

"Sure," he smiled softly at her and she smiled back.

"I'll ask after," she looked back out at the sunset, "… the sunset is beautiful."

"That's not the only thing," he whispered placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"How did you become such a charmer," she giggled as she looked at him.

"I've got great teachers," he laughed, "… though I was never good…" he suddenly frowned and furrowed his brows.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned sitting up straight as she focused her attention on him.

"I mean…" he started, "… I never got you no matter how much I tried."

"Well," she thought back, "… you were either insulting me or rubbing your infatuation of Forehead in front of me," she frowned.

"Nah uh," he sounded, "… you were the one who kept talking about _Sasuke kun_," he mocked, "… and you didn't even like me then."

"I didn't like you because you wanted to be with Forehead and I was mad at you because of that," she vented, "… you even asked her out in front of me Naruto," she reminded him, "… I was so hurt because I loved you then."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled looking down.

"You told me you loved me when we first saw each other at a young age, but you never made it seem like you liked me at all," she crossed her arms as she continued to replay all the miscommunicated gestures.

"You told me I was annoying and an idiot all the time," Naruto reminded, "… you even hit me for no reason!" he continued, "… and every time Sasuke does something, you were all over him! You were the leader of his fan club too!"

"Well," Ino gawked, "… he was cool then," Ino turned away sharply, "… beside, I was in your fan club too."

"What?" Naruto sounded surprised.

"It was a secret one," Ino sighed, "… I was the only member of it," she made a thinking pose, "… however, I think I should've recruited Hinata since she was your stalker."

"Ino," he laughed, "… thanks," he pecked her lips, "… I wished you would've told me."

"If I did, you would've told everyone," she rolled her eyes, "… I had a reputation, unfortunately."

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked at her confused.

"I was popular," she stated.

"Oh," he sounded and leaned back as he looked at the sky darkening above them.

"I'm not saying me being popular meant I shouldn't hang out with you," she tried, "… look at me Naruto," when he did, there was that coldness once again.

Does he end up like this when he was upset at her?

"I'm gonna go," he stated and turned to leave.

It was like everything was in slow motion. He took a step and she felt this unbelievable pain against her chest. She was losing him _again_. Fisting her hands, she found strength within her. So jumping onto his back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He stumbled forward slightly before he stopped.

"I'll go with you," she spoke softly against his ear, "… please don't leave me Naruto."

He didn't say anything as he just stood there with her wrapped around him.

"I won't leave you Ino," he finally spoke after a long silence.

"Good," she sighed in relief as she kissed the top of his head, "… I thought I was going to have to get naked for you to come back to me."

"I told you I'm not after your body Ino," he reminded softly as he started walking to his home with her still wrapped around him.

"Yeah," she giggled, "… but for a last resort," she pointed out, "… I wouldn't mind you know," she smirked as she licked the curve of his ear, "… if you ravage my body like a beast."

He stopped and she thought he was going to start sprinting to his place with her, but he ended up telling her to get off. She did as she was told, confused the whole time. He took off quickly without her and she frowned. He said he wasn't going to leave her, but he did just that. However, that wasn't what was going through her mind.

"What's wrong with you Naruto," she whispered quietly as she stared at the darkness of where he had gone to.

She was determined to find out.

-o-o-

It was funny. It was like their role had become reverse. He was the one wanting to talk when they had that miscommunicated apology of the kiss and now she is the one looking for him. She was getting tired too. It had been a few days and she wasn't happy. So looking for Kakashi to find out what was going on in that training of theirs, she strolled the streets. When she spotted silver locks, she wanted to scream with joy. Jogging up to him, she smiled.

"Hello Kakashi san," she greeted, "… mind if I ask you a question?"

"I'm busy Ino," he crinkled his eye as a sign of a smile before his eyes went back to the book in his hand.

"You can take five minutes out of your fantasy you know," she crossed her arms as she leaned on one leg.

"Alright," he sighed as he looked toward her, "… what can I help you with?"

"Have you seen Naruto?" she questioned concerned.

"Oh," he chuckled, "… I am still surprised you two are together," he leaned in closer, "… how has the sexual life been? Good?"

"Ka… Kakashi san!" she stuttered out embarrassed, "… that is none of your business," she pushed the blush down, "… answer my question."

"Okay," he chuckled, "… he was at the training field an hour ago."

"Oh," Ino nodded, "… thanks," she turned to walk away, but paused, "… what is it that you are training him with?"

"Huh?" he sounded confused, "… what do you mean?"

"Well," Ino started, "… he said you were training him."

It was quiet and he looked confused to her.

"I haven't trained him since after the war," he stated a matter-of-factly.

"Wait…" she was beyond confused, "… you didn't train with him recently?"

"No," Kakashi shook his head.

Ino thanked him and headed to the training grounds. She was confused, angry, and hurt.

He lied to her.

Naruto lied to her.

Why?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello! I must say, as I was writing I just kept going and going until... I had to stop :) I hope you all enjoy this long chapter. I am thoroughly surprised that you thought I would break them up... well I was until your voices changed my mind :D But the question here is why would Naruto lie to Ino? Don't worry, I hope to reveal the reason next chapter :) Until then, have a lovely day!

love, kiwi4me

ps: your wonderful encouragement makes be blush with excitement *^_^*

**To those who took their time to leave a comment :)**

**Ken, ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36, Sayaka M, Exxcaliburr, **and **Linnie.**


	16. Opened and Exposed

**A Million and One Wish**

She could feel her insides burning and her heart pounding. But she fought it away as best she could. There was no need for him to know. There never was. So why was he questioning her like he knew her feelings?

* * *

She was fuming. She could not find that stupid lovable blonde anywhere. She had looked everywhere she could. Even when she was sent on missions, she couldn't find him to say goodbye. She even asked their fellow friends and even they had only glances of the blonde before he disappeared. He was definitely avoiding her and she was extremely hurt by it. Yes she did the same thing to him, but this was different. They are together, _officially_.

So desperate times calls for desperate measures.

She was spying and eavesdropping on his fan club members. If she was going to find out where he was, these girls would know. So she sitting in a booth a table away from two of the females she had seen before surrounding Naruto during his training, she strained her ears to hear.

"I wonder what is wrong with Naruto kun," the first female spoke up, "… he seems so different."

"He's mad," the second said knowingly, "… it's probably that girlfriend of his."

"Do you think she did something to him?" the first female questioned.

"Probably," the second female smirked, "… she probably cheated on him, that's why he was getting so sweaty during his workout."

"But he's always sweaty after his workout," the first female laughed.

"Oh, but he was drenched yesterday," the second female informed with a sigh, "… if he wasn't so mad right now, I would definitely give him a new workout."

"What?" the first female frowned, "… you can't do that."

"Why not?" the second shrugged with a smirk, "… I should just go to him right now."

"But he's at the cemetery," the first female spoke up, "… he doesn't like us going there."

That was when Ino stood up quickly and left.

She quickly walked, before she sprinted over to the cemetery. It was a little ways away from where she was at, but she was desperate to find him. She had to see him. Whatever that was happening with him, between them had to stop. So rushing over to the area, she spotted him. Slowing her run, she walked up to him from behind. She didn't have to look at the stones to see who he was visiting.

"You're hard to find," she spoke softly as she continued taking steps closer to him, "… I thought I'd never get to see you again."

She stopped when she was beside him. Glancing at him, he continued to stare at the names on the stone. She looked to where he was and sighed. Maybe this was a sign that things were going south for them. Maybe she should end it.

"Do you not want to be with me?" she questioned softly not removing her eyes from the stones, "… you've seem so distant and I've seem to make you upset a lot," she looked to him to not see him move his eyes, "… do you want to end this?"

He didn't do anything to tell her otherwise. His eyes looked broken like the day she first saw him and it hurt her. Was she the cause of his pain? If she was, she would leave and never come near him so he could heal. Was she the one who tainted him? Was it because of her that his soul was disturbed and lost? She found her eyes tearing up and she forced herself to take deep breaths. Closing her eyes, she said her thanks to his parents. She left him and went to visit those she lost.

She'll just have to stay far from him. Even if she loves him like she would never love another, if this was the way to cleanse him and save him then this was what needed to happen. She felt a little happier with the decision. She was going to save him.

So saying goodbye to her last visit, she glanced at him once more before walking out of the cemetery.

"Ino," she heard his voice.

"Yeah," she said gently as she paused at the gates.

"Do you," he turned to look at her, "… do you want to end this?"

He didn't have that coldness to him. His eyes were as bright and blue as they once were. She smiled and shook her head.

"No," she replied and she saw his lips curve slightly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as his lips fell, "… for leaving you," he looked away from her.

"Naruto," she breathed out, "… I'll wait for you outside," she smiled at him and did as she said.

After five minutes, he emerged looking for her. She smiled at him and reached her hand out to grab onto his.

"I've missed you," she told him, "… I thought you must've hated me."

"I don't hate you," he sighed tightening his hand, "… it's just…"

He didn't finish and she didn't push it. Smiling and nodding to those who greeted them, she found him to be like a melancholy song being played.

So beautiful, and yet so sad.

"I was wondering Naruto," she started as she looked over to him, "… if you can sleep over tonight."

He glanced at her and she blushed slightly at his innocent look.

"If… if you want me too," he stuttered out and blushed with a grin.

Why was she feeling so shy right now? They've slept in the same bed before, so why did this whole ordeal sound like it was their first time? Well… it was…

"I do," she nodded and paused at her door.

"Okay," he leaned down and kissed her.

Oh how she missed his lips. Continuing the kiss, she backed against the door and opened it. Walking backwards into the house and closing the door, they kissed all the way to her room. His hands were making her feel like she was on fire and his kisses left desirable marks. His shirt came off in the heat of the moment and she could feel their bare chests pressed against one another.

This felt so right. He was right for her. She loves him so much. She really does.

-o-o-

When she woke up, he was gone.

It made her confused, angry, and sad. He left without saying goodbye. She sighed into her sheets and smelled him. Smiling at the memory of last night, she got up and headed to the showers. When she was finished and dressed, she headed outside. Yawning as the sun hit her pale complexion, she headed down the street to grab some groceries for the fridge.

As she was walking, she noticed there were strange looks aimed at her. Ignoring the stares, she finished her shopping trip. Before she could near her home, she was stopped by her friends. They were questioning her about what happened and who did it. Did they found out? How? Did Naruto tell them? She laughed and waved whatever concern they had about her sexual life with her blonde lover. Instead of dropping it like she thought they would, one of her friends pointed out a mark on her shoulder. A scar started from the edge of her collar bone toward her shoulder and stopped halfway above her elbow. She stared at it some more before laughing.

"I'm fine," she waved it off.

"But Ino," the pinkette cried confused.

"Cool it Sakura," she assured, "… it was from a mission."

She made this elaborative story and they bought it. She was finally able to return home. After she placed everything away, she took off her top to look at herself in the mirror. How did she not notice this earlier? She stared at the scar and knew it must've been from last night. Was she so into it that she didn't realize she felt pain? Maybe she did and she didn't care?

Like a light bulb, she realized why Naruto wasn't there. He probably thought she would be angry with him. So leaving her home once more, she went to find Naruto. Thankfully it took her only two tries to find him. She watched him punch the dummies and she watched him kick with everything he had.

Watching him was like watching a moving art; everything looked beautiful.

"I think I know why you didn't let me watch you train," she spoke up and he turned to her, "… because it turns me on," she laughed as she walked over to him.

"Ino…" he started unsure.

"I'm not mad," she assured as she pecked his lips.

"You're not?" he looked surprised.

"It'll remind me of our first time," she placed her hands on his chest, "… and how wonderful it was."

He smashed his lips on hers and she lost her self-control. She felt her back pressed against the tree and the smell of his sweat was making her go crazy.

"I love you so much," he breathed out nibbling wherever his teeth grazed.

"I love you too," she gasped when he nibbled on a spot on her neck.

He chuckled against her skin, before he pulled back to stare at her.

"I had a wonderful time too," he blushed lightly.

She laughed and kissed his lips.

"You make it hard, you know," she said softly as she continued to stare at him.

"To stop?" he smiled and she nodded.

"So do you," he chuckled not moving away or closer.

They were content just where they were, staring at one another.

His eyes moved to see the mark. It was visible. She was only going to hide it if she wore long sleeves. He moved his fingers down the scar gently. She could tell he was sad about it.

"Hey," she moved his face to face her, "… did you do it on purpose?"

His eyes widen slightly and he was about to move back, but she placed a firm hand on his arm.

"I'm not angry," she smiled, "… I just want to know."

"No," he finally confessed.

"You training," she glanced at the dummies, "… was it to control Kyuubi?" she glanced back at him to see him blanking out his emotions, "… you told me you would give me anything," she touched his face, "… please tell me Naruto," she placed a kiss on his lips, "… I love you."

He didn't say anything, but she continued to hold onto him. She didn't want him leaving. They had to get through this. They had to.

"I want to show you something," he decided to say and she blinked up at him.

Nodding her head, he took off into the streets and she followed. She grabbed his hand and he glanced at her. She smiled and he tightened his hold. As they continued walking, she realized they were reaching his home. When he opened it, he asked her to come in. She did. He stood in front of his bedroom door for a couple minutes before turning back to her. She walked up to him and touched his arm to reassure him that everything was okay. He opened it and she walked in.

It was the first time she was inside his bedroom.

What she saw was destruction. There were holes in the walls and broken items in the room. His bed looked like it had been thrown across the room. His clothes were the only things in the room that looked alright. She turned to see him watching her.

"What happened Naruto?" she questioned concerned, "… did someone break into your home?"

"No," he shook his head, "… this was me."

Ino looked around the room once more as she nodded.

"I didn't want anyone close to me, not since I realized this," he started looking at his own destruction, "… but every time I saw you and that look you give me," he paused and looked at her, "… I just can't fight it," he looked away, "… it felt good to have someone care for me more than a friend," he smiled softly, "… it feels nice having you love me, to finally be this happy," his smile fell, "… but I knew I would hurt you," he aimed his eyes at her, "… I wanted to push you away, but…" he looked distraught, "… I just wanted you even more."

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't control him anymore Ino," he confessed against her ears, "… I can't."

"You can," she pulled back and ran her hand gently down his cheek, "… you are the strongest person I know. He can't control you Naruto," she leaned in, "… _you_ control him."

She placed her lips against his and she felt his lips stretched into a smile.

"If I…" he paused, "… kill me."

"Why would you ask me to do that?" Ino pouted pecking his lips, "… I'd probably die with you."

"But I don't want you to die," he looked at her confused.

"And I don't want you to either," she smiled and he laughed.

"Alright," he sighed and placed his forehead against hers, "… thank you."

She smiled and kissed his lips again.

They were going to get through this together because she loves him. She loves him very much and she knows he loves her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Am I late? Well, I went home to visit family and there are no internet. However, I will try to find ways to update if I could :) So, Naruto's secret was his inability to control Kyuubi anymore and Ino is willing to die with him when the day comes. It's romantic and sad at the same time haha. Well, more interesting news to come. Please wait until then, much appreciation and love to everyone who is reading!

love, kiwi4me

**Thank you my beautiful reviewers!**

**DeathCheater, deathrosekitty, Shdig, Sayaka M, LightCanidas888, ken, Demon, fchea1, MariaLuvsYew,** and **Exxcaliburr**.


	17. Searching For Answers

**A Million and One Wish**

She could feel her insides burning and her heart pounding. But she fought it away as best she could. There was no need for him to know. There never was. So why was he questioning her like he knew her feelings?

* * *

She blinked in the light. Letting out a soft yawn, she glanced around her. Noticing the disarray of items in the room plus the holes in the walls, she realized they were in his room. Lying on his mattress, she turned so she can face him. He was still asleep and she just laid there watching him. How could someone like him be so destructive? She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him wishing over and over again.

"Ino," he breathed out into a yawn.

"I don't wanna get up," she whined softly holding him closer.

"But you said you had to work at the flower shop, remember?" he reminded her.

"Party pooper," she stuck out her cheeks as she crossed her arms.

He laughed and nibbled on her cheek causing her to push him away playfully. They got up and washed up for the day. While he was in the bathroom showering, she decided to look around the room. She could see dried up blood caught on the outline of the holes in the walls. She felt sadden with that information. He must've been so hurt and so alone. She glanced at the door to his rest room before continuing her exploration. She noticed the broken lamp and the broken light bulb. Her eyes soon found a few books on the floor ripped up. She bent down to grab what looked like one of those infamous Icha Icha paradise books. But when she picked it up, a picture fell out of the book. She stared at the picture before she picked it up. It was an image of their class picture during the academy. They were so young then. It was the same year she first saw him.

She smiled at the picture and ran a thumb across his image. Though he was the outcast, he still managed to smile through it all. He was going to get through this too. He may not be an outcast anymore, but he was still strong, still filled with so much strength no one can match.

The shower stopped and she glanced at the door. Picking up his night stand, she placed the picture on top of it. Grabbing the other small books, she flipped through it. There were no more pictures, but she did realize the words were hand written. She stared at it some more and read a few parts realizing it was a journal. However, it seemed as if he was trying to get rid of certain parts due to the tears.

She was about to read further, but she suddenly heard a loud painful growl before the shattering noise erupted. She felt chills running down her spine and she shot up quickly dropping the books. Running to the door as she screamed out his name, she banged on the door. She heard his agonizing scream once more and she smash through the door with all she had. When the door flung open, she saw Naruto leaning against the counter away from the shattered mirror. His hands were bleeding from the scabs.

"Naruto," she started softly.

"Don't," he said shakily, "… don't Ino."

She didn't do as he said. She continued inching closer to him. When she reached out to touch his arm, he stepped away from her and stared at her. She swore she was staring at death.

"Leave me," he spoke in that coldness and she gulped down hard.

"Why?" she questioned watching him carefully.

"I will hurt you," he stepped closer to her and it took everything in her not to step back.

"In which way?" she questioned wondering if she was talking to Naruto or Kyuubi.

"I've already scarred you," his eyes looked at the scar before staring at her, "… do you want me to scar you more?"

She didn't say anything as she just watched him. Sighing she glanced at the mirror. Did he not like what he saw? Was he afraid? She looked back at the man before her and shook her head.

"No," she voiced as she took a step closer, "… but if it means you would feel better, then I don't mind."

He blinked and blinked before he turned away from her. She waited for anything from him, but it was quiet. Deciding he needed time to think about what had just occurred, she started picking up the shards. Piling them in one hand, she went to throw them in the trash. She was doing a great job, until her skin got caught. Pressing a scream, she saw the blood rushing down her fingers. She pulled away from the shard and turned only to have Naruto right before her.

She jumped before pressing her uninjured hand against her chest.

"Geez Naruto," she breathed out, "… I swear you're trying to kill me."

"I don't want to hurt you," he stated as he stepped back and walked toward the sink.

Turning it on, he watched her walk over and rinse off the cut. She noticed his scars were healed with left over dried blood. She grabbed his hands and washed them for him. When she was finished, she turned off the water and healed her wound. Grabbing the washcloth, she wiped her hands and wiped his as well. He just watched her and she continued to smile warmly at him.

He needed to know she was still there. She still cared. She still loves him.

When she was done wiping his hands, she held them up to her lips. Kissing his new scars, she smiled as he stared at her.

"My mother told me scars were memories," Ino explained, "… they deserved kisses to remind us of what we've gone through and how far we've come," she smiled openly at him, "… tell me Naruto, how will I kiss your soul, your mind, or your heart?"

His eyes widened and for a moment she didn't know what to expect. Was he going to revert back to that cold side of his or was he going to be the loveable blonde? He chuckled as tears welled up in his eyes. She watched as they slipped at the corners before falling swiftly down his cheeks.

"Ino," he grabbed her into his arms and she smiled.

She hugged him back and closed her eyes. Even in darkness, there is light. Even in destruction, there is beauty.

"I love you Naruto," she confessed.

He cried harder and she held him tighter. No one deserved to be alone.

No one, not even the demon inside her lover.

She closed her eyes.

Things just got harder, hasn't it?

-o-o-

She was tired, but she couldn't stop. He needed help and she was going to help him.

She looked through scrolls after scrolls and books after books. She couldn't find anything and it was making her angry, frustrated, and sad. Nothing was telling her how she could help. But what was it that she was trying to do? Was she trying to separate Kyuubi and Naruto? Was that the right choice for them? Was she trying to learn how to handle his situation? Was she trying to reseal Kyuubi?

She dropped the scroll and placed her head in both her hands. Scratching her scalp, she let out a frustrated sigh.

Every night, she still wished; wished that he would be happy like he once was as a child. But was the wish really necessary like she had thought it was before? His childhood was terrible. He was bullied and picked on and pushed around. What if he was never happy as a child? Would that wish be irrelevant?

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

She wanted really hard to just go into his mind and speak to the demon. Maybe he could shed some light on this situation. Why was he acting up? Why was Naruto having a difficult time controlling him? What was going on?

But she couldn't do that to Naruto. She couldn't just enter his mind and invade it without his permission. He wasn't an enemy. He was her friend. He is her love.

Staring at the writing on the opened scrolls and books, she leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes, she thought about the main question. What did she want to accomplish?

She knew she wanted to help him, but how? What was it she was trying to help with? She bit her bottom lip in confusion. Crossing her arms over her chest, she contemplated on the answer. Glancing at the stack of information she made, she stood up. She'd come back, right now she had to meet the Hokage.

So leaving the items on the table, she walked over to the one in charged. After letting her know she would return, Ino headed to the Hokage tower. As she entered, she waited a few minutes before entering. When she caught her leader's eyes, she can tell her Hokage was surprised with her unannounced visit.

"Tsunade sama," she started, "… I would like to be inactive from my kunoichi duties for the moment."

She has never seen Tsunade's eyes widen so wide and narrow so low in such a short amount of time. Tsunade was suspicious, angry, and confused. Ino knew this. She knew the Hokage would question her about her reasoning for wanting the leave for the time being. Ino was already prepared. She spoke of a personal issue she needed to overcome. When Tsunade pressed for more, Ino spoke of her instability of her mind. She continued with how entering so many minds had caused her reality to mix with the memories of those she had entered. She offered her return once she was able to organize her mind.

Ino knew she would be given what she asked. No one could enter her mind to see if she was lying. She was the only one left.

Ino could tell Tsunade was not happy with her, but the Hokage let her go. She breathed out a sigh of relief before heading back to the library. As she was walking along the path, she saw a familiar head. She called out to him and he turned to her. With his hands in his pockets, he greeted her.

"Hey Ino," he waited for her to catch up to him.

"How are you Shikamaru?" she questioned.

She hasn't seen him for quite some time. It was rare when they see each other due to his work as a strategist and his liaison with Suna.

"Fine," he shrugged with a sigh as they continued walking.

She didn't push further as she had her own thoughts to worry about. Noticing the change in her, he spoke up.

"And you? Things are okay with you and Naruto?" he questioned with those eyes that knew more than they should.

She always hated those eyes of his.

"We're good," she smiled at him, "… are you surprised we lasted this long?"

He gave a short laugh as he nodded.

"I am," he smirked, "… the two of you are like a one sided blade."

"What does that mean?" She frowned as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Impossible to know when things go bad," he explained and chuckled when she puffed out her cheeks.

"Whatever," she mumbled out.

This was nice, them talking like this. Has time really gone by so fast? She glanced at him to notice the fatigue evident under his eyes and toward the dip of his lips. If she didn't know him personally, she would've thought he was fine. But she does know him.

"Have you been getting sleep?" she questioned watching him carefully.

"Why'd you ask that?" he looked at her with raised brows.

"Come on Shikamaru," she flipped her tail, "… I've known you since forever."

He sighed and nodded. He explained he did get some sleep, but not as much as he wanted. She opened her mouth to say something, but a patch of blonde caught her eyes. He was walking up to her with Hinata and she smiled.

"Hey Shikamaru," he greeted, "… Ino," he smiled and pecked her lips.

"What a greeting," Ino smirked, "…hello to you too," she laughed before greeting the female, "… how's it going Hinata?"

"Things are well Ino," Hinata smiled and greeted Shikamaru.

"We gotta go," Naruto spoke up, "See you around Shikamaru," he pecked Ino's cheek, "I'll see you tonight Ino," and then they left.

Ino watched them walk away before glancing at Shikamaru. He had those eyes on them and she became worry. What was it that he was seeing? Did he see the change in Naruto?

"Shikamaru," Ino spoke up and he turned to her, "… I wanted to ask you something."

He waited for her to continue and she wasn't sure what to say. It was always hard for her to lie to him, but she couldn't just come out and say it, could she? If it took Naruto this long to tell her about what was happening to him, then he probably didn't want anyone to know. Letting out a sigh, she glanced at him to see his brows furrowed and his eyes staring at her.

She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I need your help."

-o-o-

She was currently in the library once more. Looking over all the scrolls and books with fresh eyes, her mind tried to remember everything she read. She felt better after talking to Shikamaru. She felt a little more relieved and more determined to help Naruto. Last night as she lied in bed with him and watched him sleep, she realized her answer to all those questions. She wasn't looking through all these scrolls and books to stop Kyuubi or to reseal the demon. She wasn't memorizing the information to fix Naruto.

She was doing all this so she was prepared. Prepared when the time comes and he tells her to kill him, she wouldn't. She will already have two or twelve other options before the option of death. In the end, he can't die.

If he did, she wouldn't be surprised if she did as well.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you everyone for waiting! I have no internet at the moment, as mentioned before, but I am lucky enough to have internet momentarily! So I am able to upload this which makes me super happy! I apologize to anyone who is waiting and please understand that I am trying my best to upload :)

Besides that, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I do love Ino's part in this and I hope you all did as well. Hope to upload another chapter soon!

Till another time,

love, kiwi4me

**Thank you to my loyal reviewers! Love is for each and everyone of yous!**

**Why, LightCanidas888, creamberriess, and MariaLuvsYew.**


	18. Because I Love You

**A Million and One Wish**

She could feel her insides burning and her heart pounding. But she fought it away as best she could. There was no need for him to know. There never was. So why was he questioning her like he knew her feelings?

* * *

Today, she wanted to surprise him.

It has been a week since she had seen the destruction in his room. However, she was going to clean it up and make it livable again. So breaking into his apartment and entering his room, she decided to clean up the mess on the floor first. Broom in hand and a dust pan in the other, she started her first step to cleaning his room. Opening the window to let some air in, she continued her clean up. Next came his bed. She pushed the mattress back on top of one another to the middle of the room. As she continued tidying up the room, she stared at the walls. What was she going to do with the holes? Naruto needed a lamp too.

She sighed.

Leaving his place, she went home to be greeted by her mother. Sitting beside her, she smiled at the older female.

"Is something wrong Ino?" she questioned watching her daughter carefully.

"Just tired," Ino admitted and leaned against her mother's shoulder.

Closing her eyes, she felt her mother run her hand down her head. It always relaxed her and she smiled. She loves her mother so much.

"Can I ask you something?" she questioned softly.

"Of course dear," her mother always had that soothing voice.

"I was thinking of maybe…" she paused and leaned away from her mother, "… maybe I'll move in with Naruto," she waited for her mother's reply.

"I see," the older female smiled that knowing smile at her. It reminded Ino of the same smile her mother gave when she told her about _that_ feeling.

"Are you okay with that?" Ino questioned worriedly.

She didn't want her mother to think she was leaving her. After the death of her father, her mother had been the stability she sought out for. They grieved together and visit her father together, but her mother somehow remained so strong. Ino joked about her mother becoming a kunoichi, but her mother would smile amusingly and shook her head. They've always had such a great relationship. Would moving out mess it up?

"You really love him," her mother touched her face, "… he's the boy, isn't he?"

Ino blushed and nodded.

"I am alright with you living with him," her mother pulled her hand back with a smile, "… this will always be your home Ino," her mother kissed her forehead, "… remember that."

Ino grinned and gave her mother a hug. Thanking her mother, she felt much better than before. Now, time to get Naruto to agree as well. She smiled at the thought of living with him. It wasn't like they don't wake up next to each other, so this shouldn't be a problem right? So heading back to where Naruto lived, she walked up to the front door. She was going to break in again, but she heard voices inside. Deciding to knock, she waited.

"Ino," he smiled surprised.

"Hello boyfriend," she smiled and kissed his lips.

He grinned and stepped to the side to let her him. When she entered she noticed the pinkette currently sitting on his couch.

"Sakura," Ino said a little surprised, "… you're off work?"

"I just wanted to talk to Naruto before my shift starts," Sakura stated with a smile.

"I'm hurt Sakura," Ino feigned sadness, "… you chose Naruto instead of me, your _best_ friend," she pouted sadly.

"It's not a big deal," Sakura started, but Ino interrupted her.

"Not a big deal?!" the blonde female placed her hands on her hips, "… you work all the time and when you get time off you come talk to Naruto instead of me. We don't hang out anymore," she sniffed, "… I see who is more important in your life."

"Geez Ino," Sakura rolled her eyes with an amused smile, "… you are getting good at acting like you care."

Ino laughed and stuck out her tongue.

"Did I interrupt?" Ino decided to say as she sat on the couch with Naruto.

"I was just about done," Sakura informed, "… I'll be leaving now," she looked at Naruto, "… remember what I said Naruto."

"Got it," the male replied and Sakura stood and walked out of the door.

"What did she want?" Ino questioned once the door closed.

"Mission," he replied worriedly.

Ino looked at him and he sighed.

"Are you going?" she questioned grabbing his hand.

"No," he shook his head and looked at the ground.

"Good," Ino smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, "… I wanted to ask you something."

He waited for her question and she just kept smiling.

"Can I move in with you?" she waited for him to say something. His eyes widened and he blinked.

"You… you want to move in… with me?" he pointed to himself confused.

"Yeah," she nodded controlling her excitement.

"Um…" Naruto sounded unsure, "… if you want to…"

"Naruto," Ino grabbed his face to face her, "… do _you_ want me to move in?"

He didn't say anything, but his face was turning a hint of red and she wanted to laugh. He was blinking as if he was trying to figure something out. His lips soon curved into a smile as he nodded his head. She kissed his lips.

"Thank you," Ino breathed out relieved.

"I'm just worried," he admitted touching her face.

"I know," Ino nodded, "… but we'll be fine."

She kissed his lips once more and he deepened it. She wanted more, oh did she. However, the first thing she wanted to do was cover up those holes and get him (_them_) a lamp. So pulling back, she giggled when he gave a slight pout.

"I want to cover up those holes Naruto," she pointed out, "… let's go buy some things to do that."

"Right now," he frowned squeezing her gently.

"Don't worry Naruto," she spoke lowly with a smirk, "… we can celebrate after."

He laughed and stood up with her in tow. Grabbing his wallet, they went to the market to buy what they needed. After buying everything, they headed back to his place.

"Let me just clean up my room before we do anything," Naruto announced as he opened his bedroom door.

What he saw was his room had already been cleaned. He stared at it some more, before she walked up to him and hugged him from behind. She didn't have to say anything and neither did he. So turning to face her, he kissed her lips to thank her.

"You're something, you know that?" he whispered kissing her forehead.

"I hope that is a positive something," she laughed and he nodded.

"Can you patch up the holes Naruto?" she questioned, "… I'll put the new bed sheets and the lamp up."

"Why do I get the hard job?" he whined.

"Cause seeing you sweat turns me on," she whispered against his ears and giggled kissing his cheek.

"Fine," he laughed as he got started.

It took her only five minutes to get her things done and it took him almost an hour. It was only right that she made them dinner. So finishing up their meal, they headed to bed.

"This feels nice," he sighed as he stretched out on his twin sized bed.

"Does it still feel nice?" she questioned crawling on top of him.

"Nope," he chuckled, "… better."

She smiled and kissed his lips. His lips still felt so wonderful against hers. His fingers still burnt her skin and his tongue still knew how to make her weak. He was just so beautiful to her.

His fingers were moving down her side following her curve. When they touched her exposed midriff, she all but shivered underneath him. His lips moved from hers and moved on to her neck. Her enjoyment of his lips did not last because all she felt was pain. She gasped as his nails dug deeper into the side of her abdomen.

"Naruto," she was able to get out staring at him.

"I told you I would hurt you," that cold voice whispered against her ears.

His nails moved lower and she screamed. It hurt, it really did. She bit her lip when his nails continued to her hip bone. Holding back the tears, she looked toward the wall and tried hard to think of anything else beside the pain.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" he questioned pulling out his nails.

"Because," she breathed out as she turned to face him, "… I told you if it makes you happy, then I'm okay with it."

"But why?" he questioned again as he continued to hover above her.

"Because I love you," there was no hesitation, no breaks. It was true. She does love him.

"Love is nothing but what fools believe," he stated staring at her.

"Aren't we all fools then," she countered, "… there are no distinction of whom or what is a fool," she reached her hands to touch his face, "… you are also a fool Kyuubi."

That was when Naruto's beautiful blue eyes turn golden.

So it _was_ the demon she was talking to. Where was Naruto then?

* * *

**Author's Note:**


	19. So Very Lucky

**A Million and One Wish**

She could feel her insides burning and her heart pounding. But she fought it away as best she could. There was no need for him to know. There never was. So why was he questioning her like he knew her feelings?

* * *

"Aren't we all fools then," she countered, "… there are no distinction of whom or what is a fool," she reached her hands to touch his face, "… you are also a fool Kyuubi."

That was when Naruto's beautiful blue eyes turn golden.

So it was the demon she was talking to.

"I am no fool," his voice was that cold menacing voice, but she caught anger within the tone.

"But even you are capable of love," she saw his eyes narrow slightly.

"Love is for the weak like you humans," he stated as he continued to hover above her.

"And yet love also makes us strong," Ino countered as she laid still.

When he didn't say anything, she continued.

"You have seen it firsthand, haven't you?" she watched him carefully, "… Naruto has become stronger from it."

"No," Kyuubi narrowed his eyes, "… he has not become stronger from being foolish like the rest of you. He has become stronger because of me."

"You're right," Ino admitted, "… but he has also gain strength from those he held close."

It was quiet and Ino wondered why the demon wasn't hurting her or why she wasn't dead already. He must care about Naruto. He must know Naruto care for her.

"Where is he?" she decided to ask, "… is he sleeping?"

"Hm," the demon sounded but gave no further information.

"What do you want Kyuubi?" she asked what had been plaguing her mind.

If Kyuubi wanted to take over Naruto, then he could have taken over his body already. Obviously he had control now, so why wasn't he causing chaos? Maybe the demon wanted to experience life with the use of Naruto's body? Maybe he wanted to escape from the body? She didn't know the answers and the questions continued to pile up in her mind.

Within a blink of an eye, the gold irises faded to blue once more. Naruto blinked in her form before falling to the side. She watched him sleep and sighed. Maybe Kyuubi himself didn't know what he wanted. Running her fingers through his blonde tresses, she laid a kiss on his forehead before closing her eyes.

-o-o-

"Ino," came the voice of the genius.

"Hey Shikamaru," she waved as she continued reading the scroll in front of her.

"I got what you requested," he announced, "… but you have to come with me."

She looked at him and nodded. Putting down the scroll, she followed him. Entering the building, she noticed the calmness. Well, she really wasn't at all surprised. It was his place to work out the plans for attack and defense after all.

"Here," he pulled out the scrolls and placed it on the table.

"Thanks Shikamaru," she smiled at him and grabbed one scroll.

"You have five minutes," he commented and she gawked at him.

"What?!" her voice boomed the surrounding and she blinked in that information.

"These scrolls are only supposed to be seen by a few people," he explained, "… I can't have it out for long."

She nodded and began memorizing what she was reading. She was skimming through the scrolls as fast as she could and kept whatever information she thought was important in her memory. The quietness only made her uneasy, especially when there were no clocks in the building. She could feel his scrutinizing eyes watching her, but she had to ignore him at the moment. She needed this knowledge. It would help her and maybe she could find the reason for Kyuubi's behavior.

"Alright Ino," he spoke up grabbing the scrolls.

"Okay," She quickly rolled up the scroll she was holding and handed it to her friend.

A few hand signs were made and the scrolls poof away. Ino sighed exhausted as she closed her eyes.

"Why did you want to know about Kyuubi's attack?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Just wanted to know," she shrugged, but he narrowed his eyes.

"Is it Naruto?" he pushed and she frowned at him.

"Why do you think it's Naruto?" she asked.

"He does have the demon in him," Shikamaru sighed and headed out of the building with Ino in tow, "… you _are_ his girlfriend."

"I just wanna learn more about it, that's all Shikamaru," she smiled at him, "… I learned a lot too."

"Well, I'm glad you did. Those were classified information," he let out a deep sigh, "… I'm breaking the law for you, you know that?"

"I know," she grinned, "… I'm a bad influence, aren't I?" she laughed when he sighed again.

"But seriously, thank you," she admitted, "… what do you want in return Shikamaru?"

"Nothing," he replied and she sounded unconvinced.

"Nothing huh?" she crossed her arms, "… hm, maybe a date with a pretty girl?" she suggested.

"I don't have time to date, Ino," he stated bored.

"Well," she tapped her chin, "… how about I buy you dinner?"

"No need," he waved it off, but stopped when he felt her hand on his arm.

"Shikamaru," she had that look that told him he wasn't going to back out of it, "… we are going to get something to eat right now, _together_."

He opened his mouth, but then decided against it. Arguing with her would lead nowhere and he admit he was a little hungry. So shrugging his shoulders, she took that as a positive sign.

-o-o-

When she got back, she felt drained from pushing her mind so hard. Falling against the couch, she let sleep take her. Within ten minutes of falling asleep, she heard the front door open. Blinking her eyes, she looked over to the door to see it wide opened. Glancing around the room to see who had entered, she saw no one there. Looking confused, she got up to close the door. Turning back to the room, she walked to the kitchen, but no one was there. Finding caution, she looked into their bedroom. When she entered, she let out a breath of relief.

"Why did you leave the front door open?" she questioned.

He didn't say anything, but his body language spoke volume. His shoulders were hunched, his head was lowered, and his body shook slightly. She walked over to him and sat beside him. Rubbing his arm, she waited for him to say anything. When the shaking stopped, she leaned her forehead against the side of his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply.

"The door was left open for you to leave," that voice came out again.

"What if I don't want to leave?" she voiced softly not removing her touch.

"Then I'll make you," it was low and menacing to her.

She soon felt the wall slammed against her back … or did her back slammed against the wall? The movement happened so fast she didn't get the chance to brace herself. His hand wrapped over her mouth and under her jawline. Slamming her head against the wall, she yelped from the pain. She clenched her eyes closed as the banging of her head continued. All of a sudden, she was on the floor trying to intake air.

"You're weak," his voice chilled her insides, but she looked over to him with narrowed eyes.

"You are weak too Kyuubi," she stood and he rushed to her once more.

She readied herself for impact, but all she felt was his hot breath against her face. Keeping her eyes steady on his, she called to whatever courage she had.

"You were also in love," she reminded him gently.

His eyes widened slightly before it narrowed suspiciously. Even Naruto didn't know about that information.* How did she find out?

"Love can bring out the best and the worst out of us," Ino continued, "… for you, Kyuubi, was it your worst or your best?"

She could tell he didn't want to talk about the event, but maybe getting through that dip would bring them on better terms. Maybe Naruto would be Naruto again. She noticed the curve of his lips deepened as it went downward. His eyes, those golden color, stared straight into her.

"What do you think it was?" he questioned her cautiously.

"Well," she started and sighed, "… the one you loved was taken from you," she touched his arm, "… you were heartbroken and used," she moved her hands to touch his face, "… many people, especially those in Konoha and I admit, myself, thought you were a monster," she rubbed his scars, "… but now, I know you aren't a monster Kyuubi," she looked him straight in his eyes, "… you were only avenging for the one you loved and I believe that love brought out the best in you that day," she noted his eyes softened, "… it must be hard losing the one you loved," she said softly, "… please don't let me lose mine."

They just stared at each other as she continued rubbing his scars. She let out a soft sigh as she pulled her hands away. Looking away from him, she was about to step back, but he grabbed her wrists. Their faces were so close.

"Thank you," he licked her cheek.

Her eyes widened slightly from that motion. Did Kyuubi just lick her? Was that the same thing as a kiss? Before she could figure out the answers to those questions, he pulled back and those eyes were those beautiful blues once more.

"Ino?" he questioned softly.

"Yes Naruto?" she smiled up at him.

"I… I hurt you," he stated not looking at her.

"I'm fine Naruto," she smiled at him reassuringly, "… beside, I can heal the wounds. Don't worry."

She reached her hand behind her head to ease the bumps that were forming. Thankfully there was no bleeding to prove otherwise. She remembered when Kyuubi made that mark at the side of her abdomen. Naruto was constantly staring at it. She had to stop wearing her Kunoichi outfit. She was happy that her civilian outfit covered her marks. Having Naruto eyeing her with those sad eyes made it depressing and unnerving.

"I'm lucky," he smiled kissing her lips. She deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arm around his neck. His hands moved down her body and she could feel the electric currents rumbling throughout her body. She couldn't help herself. He just knew how to make her feel so crazy and so wonderful. She felt the bed sheets against her back and she smiled.

"Are you going to show me how lucky you are?" she bit the bottom of her lip excitedly.

He laughed and captured her lips again.

He wasn't the only one lucky.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! First, I would like to apologize for the empty author's note from last chapter. I was in a rush and an unfortunate event occurred. Now, I have internet once more, yay! So I will do my best in updating. Secondly, * I wasn't sure if Naruto even knew about Kyuubi's past and I, myself, am not up to date with anything from the series, so I apologize if it is different or way off base. Third, I hit the 100 reviews mark! Yay! That is great. Thank you all for your great comments and reviews :).

Now, with the chapter. How am I doing with our blondes? Is Naruto too weak? Is Ino too understanding? Also, Is Kyuubi going to stop after the talk with Ino? Let me know how you all feel about it.

love, kiwi4me

ps: Guest- I was contemplating on Kyuubi ending up loving Ino, but... maybe not... maybe being the _key_ word :).

**Big thanks to everyone who continued to read and reviewed and favorite!**

From chapter 17 reviewers:

**LightCanidas888, Sayaka M, Guest, **and** Exxcaliburr**

This chapter (18) reviewers:

**LightCanidas888, narutardXD, creamberriess, MariaLuvsYew,** and **Guest**


	20. I'm Unraveling

**A Million and One Wish**

She could feel her insides burning and her heart pounding. But she fought it away as best she could. There was no need for him to know. There never was. So why was he questioning her like he knew her feelings?

* * *

It has been one year since they've been dating and everyday was beautiful. Naruto was off on his merry way smiling to everyone he saw. She can't say she wasn't doing the same thing. It was beautiful. They were so happy now. She looked over at him as he continued talking to their friends. It was like before, when they were younger and he had so much determination, so many things to prove. Watching him now, he looked very much as driven as he was before. She smiled when he glanced at her. He chuckled and grinned as he continued chatting away. She looked around the room to see all their friends, acquaintances, and many others casually sitting and talking.

"You think so?" came the voice of Kiba.

"Positive," Naruto said confidently.

"Alright," Kiba sighed, "… I'll try that."

"Are you serious?" came the voice of the pinkette.

"Well, if it works," Kiba stated.

"You're taking this advice from Naruto, Kiba…" Sakura pointed out shaking her head, "… wouldn't it be better if you ask a medic?"

"Nah," he waved that thought off as he grinned.

Ino watched Sakura frown and shook her head disappointedly. Everything was so calmed now. It was different.

"Is something wrong?" came the voice of her lover.

She glanced at him and shook her head. Smiling to reassure him, she excused herself to the restroom. Sakura offered to join, but Ino said she'd be fine and left. Entering the restroom and locking the door, she stared at herself in the mirror. Why did she feel so different? She lifted her shirt to look at the scar on the curve of her waist to notice it was turning a shade of purple. That was strange. She thought it was healed a few months after the incident. Running a finger down the scar, she could feel prickling against her skin and she gasped. It was hurting again. Why? She stared at it confused before dropping her shirt. Pulling the neckline down, she looked at the first scar she received. It was the same thing. Confused with the situation, she thought about why this was happening again. Did she not heal it fully? Did she somehow reopen the wounds?

Shaking her thoughts away, she turned on the facet. Gathering water into her palms, she splashed the water against her face. After a few times, she looked back at the mirror. Her eyes widened when she saw the image before her; her forehead was dripping with blood and her lips were paled and chapped. She looked like she was dead. Squeezing her hands, she closed her eyes shut and told herself to breathe in and out slowly. When she was done counting to ten, she opened her eyes to find the image of herself.

No blood evident. She let out a deep sigh.

Wiping the excess water from her skin, she headed back to her friends. She had returned from a mission last week; the first mission since she had asked off. Could this be from it? So she really wasn't lying to Tsunade. She was really using her mind too much; maybe she should stop? Looking around the room, she found everything so dark. Did the lights go off? She glanced around her and all she saw was darkness. Standing still, she tried to focus her eyes to the darkness hoping to see something. She could hear people talking. Ino wanted to walk toward that direction, but she couldn't decipher whose voices they were. Maybe she should go back into the restroom?

Turning, she couldn't find herself to move. She was scared. What was happening? Unsure what to do, she called out to Naruto. She didn't hear a reply as voices continued to buzz around. She rubbed her eyes to see the darkness slowly ease up. That was good, right? Now everything was blurry. Wherever she looked, everything was like blobs of colors. As she continued looking around hoping to spot orange, she saw someone coming at her. He was sharp in contrast to the blurs and she almost smiled, almost. He was rushing toward her and she backed up slightly. His fist was so close to her face and she found her whole body froze. All of a sudden, the man disappeared.

She blinked and blinked as she felt her legs become wobbly. Was this a hallucination? She gulped down the anxiety and bit the inside of her lips. This cannot be happening.

"Ino," she looked toward the voice and her eyes widened.

_Daddy?_ She stared at the image as she felt her eyes start to water.

Her mouth was dry and she couldn't say anything. Was she dead? Was her father here to take her with him? Was she going insane? Was she the only person to see her father? Are people seeing her go crazy?

"Ino," the image of her father was fading. She blinked and blinked to see the person before her was not her father. It was her lover.

"Ino," he touched both shoulders, "… are you alright?"

She didn't want to talk. She was afraid everything was going to come out and he was going to be worried. She didn't want him to worry. She didn't want him to be weak. She didn't want Kyuubi deciding to take him over again. So smiling to him, she pecked his lips and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm just tired," she whispered against his ears.

"Alright, we'll go then," he kissed the top of her head and announced their leave.

When they reached his apartment, she went straight to the bed and laid there. He watched her carefully wondering what was going on with her. She closed her eyes only to feel more alone. So keeping her eyes opened, she glanced over at him. He was worried. She didn't want him to be worried.

"Did you have fun?" she questioned sitting up.

"I did," he nodded, "… did you?" he sat beside her and grabbed her hand.

"I did too," she nodded and wondered if she should tell him.

The images were not the only thing she was holding as a secret. She found out last month she was pregnant. She was sure he noticed her slight weight gain. She felt his lips on hers and she closed her eyes.

"I know something is wrong Ino," he kissed her cheek toward her ears, "… tell me, please."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him again. Closing her eyes, she inhaled his scent and relaxed. She wanted to tell him she was going to bear him a child. She wanted to tell him they would be a family. She wanted to tell him he was going to be a father. So pushing away the strange images she was seeing, she pulled back to stare into his eyes.

"I'm pregnant Naruto," she said softly to see his eyes widen, "… you're going to be a father."

His smile was instant and she was slightly surprised. He grabbed her into a bear hug and laughed. She bit the inside of her lip from the pain; she didn't want him to know, not yet. He was so enthusiastic and she was glad.

"We're going to be a family," he pecked her lips, "… I'm going to be a father," he pulled away and sighed, "… a father."

"I'm glad you're excited," she laughed softly, "… I was worried."

"I love you so much," he repeated over and over as he kept kissing her.

"Well," she breathed out as his lips hovered hers, "… maybe I should get pregnant more often," she giggled when he pushed her onto the bed.

She'll tell him about the images, _later_.

-o-o-

She was in the flower shop waiting for the last customer to leave. When she was alone in the shop with her mother, she smiled toward the older female.

"Mommy," she said softly.

"Is something wrong?" her mother's immediate response was that question. She knew when Ino called her mommy, it only meant there was a problem.

"I want to tell you something," Ino started slowly.

"Yes?" she stood in front of Ino.

"Mommy," Ino felt her body shaking because she was so scared, "… I'm pregnant."

Her mother blinked a few times before she nodded. Offering a smile she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Everything will be fine sweetheart," her mother soothed, "… did you tell Naruto?"

"Yeah," Ino nodded and smiled, "… he's excited."

"Well, that's good to hear," her mother kissed the top of her head and pulled back, "… congratulations."

"Mommy," Ino looked worried, "… it's happening."

"What's happening?" her mother questioned cautiously.

"The images," Ino explained, "… there back."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Just when things were going good, I throw a wrench... shame on me :(

But I will say the end to the story is coming and I am actually glad for it. I've been so busy lately and it is hard for me to focus on much of anything. Also, this story has gone on for so long already, right? Anyways, Ino is seeing hallucinations and her wounds are becoming a bother again... poor girl. And poor Naruto not knowing what to do; however, she is pregnant... :/

I apologize if this chapter seemed soon or confusing, next chapter will come and it might get crazy with the idea that I have in my head... so be prepared for that :)

Also, to answer some questions, I suppose Kyuubi loving Ino wouldn't be _that_ big of a problem... i think. :)

Until another time my dear friends,

love, kiwi4me

**To my lovely reviewers :)**

**LightCanidas888, Hopelesslyhope, MariaLuvsYew, narutardXD, Exxcaliburr,** **creamberriess,** and** ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36.**


	21. Drifting Away

**A Million and One Wish**

She could feel her insides burning and her heart pounding. But she fought it away as best she could. There was no need for him to know. There never was. So why was he questioning her like he knew her feelings?

* * *

Naruto was staring at her and she tried really hard not to look at him because if she did, she would blurt out everything she was hiding from him. She didn't want to hide this, but she knew he would be too worried. It took so long for him to be comfortable and happy again. She didn't want to take that away from him. So stuffing some of her clothes in the bag, she stood up when she was finished.

"Ino," she wasn't facing him, "… do you really have to go?"

"Just for a week Naruto," she turned to him and smile, "… my mother and I do this every year," it was a lie, "… you'll be fine without me."

"But I'll miss you, a lot," Naruto walked over to her.

"I'll miss you too," she smiled and kissed his lips.

"I'll walk you over," he offered with a smile and she nodded.

So as they walked down the street, hand in hand, she wondered if Naruto was going to tell their friends about her pregnancy. He was so excited with the news, she wouldn't be surprised. The only problem with telling their friends would be they would want to congratulate them, if not together then separate. But she was too be in isolation for an entire week. This could be a problem.

"Naruto," she glanced over to him, "… did you tell anyone about us expecting?"

"Well," he scratched the side of his head, "… I think the entire village knows," he laughed nervously.

"How did the entire village find out?" Ino looked confused, "… did you announce it or something?"

"Well…" he grinned at her, "… I was just so excited."

"Oh Naruto," she sighed and shook her head with a smile, "… that's alright, but make sure to tell them I'll be with my mother if they come looking for me."

"Sure thing," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Naruto," she started softly, "… has everything been okay with you," she looked toward him.

"Yeah, why?" he questioned.

"Just wondering," she smiled and looked away only to find all the colors faded to grey.

She continued walking as if the change didn't bother her, but it did. Something is wrong and she really hoped this time with her mother would help. She remembered having this problem when she was just a child. Her father had told her it was normal. Because she was just starting to practice their family jutsu, the mind can bring out images and distort what she was seeing. It took her a week to get everything back to normal with the help of her father. This was why she was worried. She has gone into many minds since then and her father would not be there to help her. She made a wish to her father the night it was starting again. She wished he would help her get through it again.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Naruto admitted frowning slightly as they stopped in front of her mother's home.

"You should," Ino laughed as she hugged him, "… because I'm going to miss you too."

"I love you," he kissed her lips and she closed her eyes.

"I love you too," she confessed and headed to the door.

Knocking on the door, her mother opened it and smiled over to Naruto. Naruto waved toward her and Ino smiled at him. As he walked off, Ino turned to her mother. Entering the home, she sat on the couch with a sigh.

"On my way here," Ino spoke up, "… all the colors were grayscale."

"Has it been happening often since it started?" her mother questioned as she brought Ino a glass of water.

"I've been having nightmares since," she explained, "… they were always different, but…" she sighed, "… sometimes I don't even want to sleep."

"Sweetheart," her mother wrapped her arms around her, "… I may not understand what you are going through like your father, but I know you just as long," her mother ran her hand up and down her back soothingly, "… you're a strong woman, you can overcome this like you did when you were a child."

"Thank you mommy," she closed her eyes before leaning back with a smile, "… let's begin."

-o-o-

She was tired. It took her a week to finish her recovery, but right when she was done, she was called into a mission. Because she was only at the first stage of pregnancy, she was still able to complete missions. However, Naruto argued on her behalf, but Tsunade stated Ino would be given low ranked missions instead of her usual rankings. It didn't make Naruto happy, but he agreed. So returning from the mission that took her longer than it was supposed to, she touched her stomach. She felt her eyes tearing up, but she let out a deep sigh.

Entering her home, she was greeted by her lover.

"Welcome home," he whispered kissing her lips.

"Thank you," she smiled as he touched her face.

"I have a surprise for you," he sounded excited and Ino became worried.

He took her hand and led her toward their bedroom. She glanced at him to see him grinning with excitement and she unconsciously rubbed her stomach. He paused in front of the room and he opened the door. What Ino saw was touching and thoughtful. Next to their bed was a baby's crib in a neutral pastel green color. There were monkey prints decorating the comforter and cushions.

"What do you think?" he questioned.

She had to admit this was much better than having their entire friends waiting to surprise her. However, she still didn't feel good at all. She felt her tears rolling down her eyes and she cried. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried harder. It was painful. Literally.

"Are these tears of happiness?" He questioned worriedly.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Those scars on her body were becoming worse. Tsunade had just told her news that would change everything and she wasn't sure Naruto would be able to handle it. Even she herself wanted to just die right then and there.

"Naruto," her voice was shaky, "… it's beautiful."

"I'm so glad," he breathed out relieved as he kissed the top of her head.

"But we won't need it anytime soon," she said softly as her tears blurred her vision.

"What?" he squeezed her shoulders and the pain caused her to yelp.

Naruto pulled his hands away from her and he stared at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he questioned and she shook her head.

"Naruto," she took in a deep breath, "… I'm not pregnant."

It was quiet as she watched his eyes widened in shock as his mouth stayed open. She looked away and toward the crib. She was looking forward to having a child with him, but she couldn't.

"You lied?" his voice questioned.

"No," she shook her head as she looked back at him, "… I lost…" she pressed her lips together trying hard not to cry, "… during the mission I…" she cried harder, "… I'm so sorry!"

He grabbed her into a hug again, but she pushed him away when she felt the pain from her scars.

"It's okay Ino," he said gently, "… I love you and I'm glad you came back safely," he touched her face.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Ino said softly, "… I'm dying."

"What?" he placed both palms against her cheek and held her face to his, "… don't joke with me Ino because I will—"

"I'm sorry," she cried over and over as she pulled away from him.

"But…" Naruto reached for her, "… if you want to break up, you don't have to do this Ino," he started, "… I'll be okay with it. I really would."

"Let me show you something," she took off her shirt through the pain.

She saw his eyes glanced at her upper body before his eyes landed straight on the black thick lines where her scars were. She could see his eyes turn cold and dark because he knew.

"It's not your fault," she could tell what he was thinking.

"Kyuubi!" he growled out angrily as he fisted his hands.

"Naruto," she stated sternly as she squeezed his arm, "… it isn't his fault either."

"But those wounds were healed and now," he gritted out angrily.

"It's me," she said softly and his eyes softened immensely, "… my body can't heal anymore."

She saw his tears coming down and she wrapped her arms around him gently. He cried and cried afraid to even hold her. She cried with him hating what had come of them. They were like beautiful music, but the strings of the instrument were breaking one by one. How can an instrument who need strings create a beautiful sound again?

"You're leaving me," he murmured as depressed as she never hoped he would be, "… first our unborn child and now the love of my life," he pulled away from her embrace, "… I can't let you go."

"But you will," she smiled through her glazed eyes, "… in time."

"No!" he shouted as he turned away from her, "… I will find a way to keep you alive Ino, I promise you," he turned to her with that determined look and she giggled with a nod.

"Okay," she said softly as she kissed his lips.

He kissed back and she could feel every feeling he was willing to give to her. It was overwhelming, but she welcomed it. After all, she wouldn't be feeling anything soon.

-o-o-

It had been two months since she told him about the miscarriage and her inability to heal. He was so wonderful to her and though she knew for a fact that he was trying his best to be strong, but he was dying inside. She had heard him say what he really felt when he thought she was sleeping. He would blame himself and say it should've been him. He should be the one to die and not her, not their child. She felt even worse. She had to rely on him and her mother to care for her now. Ino could barely walk and eating was getting hard as well. Her body felt like it was constantly on fire and recently, she thought she was melting. It was terrible and she wanted to just die quickly to save them the trouble. She didn't like to be dependent or a baggage, but it seemed she was both.

"Ino," Naruto called out as he was at the kitchen, "… what do you want me to make for us?"

"Anything," Ino replied as she lay on the couch.

Her voice was hoarse and raspy and she hated it. He told her he loved hearing her laughter and her voice, but her voice was slowly leaving. It was hard to even move her mouth. She felt so frustrated and angry. Yet, he was so patient with her. She smiled when he brought a plate of food to her. He must really love her.

"I cut up the pork as small as I could," he stated as he held the spoon, "… do you want me to sit you up?"

She nodded her head and he carefully moved her. She held in the pain of the movement as she bit the inside of her cheek. She remembered vividly the first time he moved her when she got worse. He never looked so frighten to her before. He apologized nonstop and though she reminded him that it was alright, he continued to put blame on himself. He blamed himself enough already.

"Ready?" he questioned holding the spoon half filled with rice and pork.

She nodded again and he fed her. This continued until she was finished. She watched him eat the leftovers on her plate and she felt the pit of her stomach turn. This was so depressing.

"Naru…" it took her whole breath to utter part of his name, "… love you."

He smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. She wanted to thank him in so many ways, but she couldn't. It made her so angry. She soon felt something rising up her throat and before she realized it, she was spitting out blood. Immediately, Naruto took off his shirt and placed it against her mouth letting her cough all over it. He rubbed her back soothingly, while pushing her bangs away from her lips. When she was done coughing, he made sure there were no blood stains on her face before putting his shirt in the sink.

"Sor…" she started before she pressed her lips tightly from the pain.

"It's okay," Naruto smiled reassuringly, "… I love you. I promised I will always be there for you Ino. Believe it," he chuckled and she smiled at him.

She opened her mouth to repeat the same thing, but he shook his head and placed his index finger against her lips.

"I know you love me too," he said softly, "… you don't need to waste your breath," he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "… just stay with me longer."

She felt her tears falling from her eyes and wetting her cheeks. She couldn't even move her arm to wipe them away. He was wiping her tears and gently taking the droplets against his fingers. She wanted to tell him she was so sorry for putting him through this. He had felt so much pain already and now, now this was happening. Tsunade told them it wouldn't be long until her final days.

She cried even harder, harder than she ever cried. Naruto cried as well and they just held one another as if the world was ending and crashing onto them. Every one of their friends knew. It was tough being strong and letting them know it would be okay. That she had lived her life as best she could. That she had finally felt love and had it returned. That she had found the man of her dreams. That she was happy. So for the past month, it was her and her friends. They were enjoying their last few times together.

Now, it was her and Naruto. This month was solely his. He loves her so much and she loves him too.

-o-o-

Naruto was watching her. She looked so peacefully and he didn't like it. He didn't like her looking like that. He would rather see her in pain or screaming or anything but that. He would rather have her coughing up blood than to see her so quiet. Because being quiet and sleeping peacefully only mean one thing: he was losing her. He couldn't let that happen and the beeping from the monitor was reassuring him of that fact. She was still alive. She was still his. She was only asleep.

But it doesn't change the fact. He was going to lose her.

Walking up to her bedside, he touched her skin softly. He frowned seeing his fingers leaving a thin red line on her sensitive body. Looking at her face, he bent down and kissed her lips.

"You were always the one I wanted to impress," he smiled as his tears welled up, "… even though you would yell at me or make me mad, you were always the one I dreamt of," his tears slipped down his face and onto hers, "… even when I was far away, I still saw you," he bit his lips from crying out as he continued speaking gently, "… and then when I came back from my training or even my missions, your eyes… they always showed me what I could be," he smiled, "… what I am," he kissed her forehead, "… I can't live without your eyes nor can I live without you," he moved his lips toward her ears, "… I won't let it happen. Believe it."

He closed his eyes as his fingers moved. The next thing he saw was darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello my dear readers :)

I would like to say that I am so happy to have such great readers with me. I appreciate it very much. Unfortunately, I am slowly hitting writer's block, so updates may be longer. But onto the story, what is Naruto planning? He is full of surprises, isn't he? :D

I think next chapter would finish this story. So in addition to the writer's block that I am facing, updating the last chapter would mean it would be longer so... longer delays? But don't worry my friends, I hope to please :)

love, kiwi4me

**Thanks To:**

**LightCanidas888, Richard Amadeus Rightmire, creamberriess, **and** MariaLuvYew.**


	22. Wishes Do Come True

**A Million and One Wish**

She could feel her insides burning and her heart pounding. But she fought it away as best she could. There was no need for him to know. There never was. So why was he questioning her like he knew her feelings?

* * *

Ino smiled as the wind blew through her tresses. Closing her eyes, she felt the suns warmth against her skin. She felt the cold water rush against her feet as the smell of salt water and trees filled her senses. It was relaxing and she wanted to stay here forever. It was like a vacation from all the pain she felt. Speaking of pain, she felt none. She felt as if she was at her prime, able to do anything and everything. Everything she ever wanted in this relaxing world she was in was here, but one. Naruto was nowhere to be found and she frowned from that information. Letting out a sigh, she knew what was happening.

Was she dead already? Was this what it feels like to die?

She looked around her and found the sun beginning to set. She watched and remembered the first time both Naruto and herself shared the moment together. She was so happy and her heart was beating so fast she thought she would just faint. She was glad she didn't because after the brief silence, they talked about being a ninja. She learned he loved and hated the role. It surprised her, but she understood his opinion. He didn't like killing, but he liked protecting others.

The wind was once a soft breeze grew fast and wrapped itself around her, breaking her train of thought. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She tried fighting it, but the water joined the wind trapping her inside. She tried to open her eyes, but it hurts and she felt the pain. All the pain she had felt when she was living. Her heart hurts and her body became weak. She felt the harsh sand beneath her and she fought hard to be able to breath. Unable to move or do much of anything, she wondered if she should just relax and let the wind take her away. Before she could give up, she felt a presence with her. She tried to find out who it could be, but the loud noise around her was making it hard to hear. As soon as she felt the presence, a few seconds later, the wind stopped. Everything stilled and she wondered what happened. When she opened her eyes, she saw something blurry before her. Pushing herself up, she felt a renewed energy inside her. Confused and surprised, she stood and looked over at the figure once more. What she saw surprised her, but she smiled.

"Kyuubi," Ino greeted.

"He made a deal with me," the demon stated as his large form circled around Ino.

"What is the deal?" Ino questioned standing still, unafraid of him anymore.

"To save you," Kyuubi settled in front of Ino as he sat down, "… give you some of my power so you can heal and live longer."

"I see," Ino nodded happy that Naruto was still trying, but she was worried, "… and for you. What do you get out of this deal?"

Kyuubi just stared at her and she found herself not happy with the agreement.

"You get his body," Ino assumed unhappy, "… is that it?"

"A life for a life," the demon spoke up as he looked away, "… that is what he wants."

Ino took a bold step forward and he looked toward her. She continued until they were a couple feet apart.

"What he wants is not what I want," Ino stated.

"So I've told him," Kyuubi admitted.

"Really?" Ino was surprised, "… yet he still went with this?" the demon nodded, "… and you, Kyuubi, what is it that you want out of this? Do you really want his body? Do you really want to take control?"

It was quiet and Ino watched him carefully. The breeze came by once more ruffling his fur and it took everything in Ino not to be mesmerized by the way it looked. Suddenly, Kyuubi bent down as if he was lying down. His eyes were so large that she saw her reflection in those orbs, but they were so very beautiful.

"No," Kyuubi looked sad in her eyes, "… I want nothing."

"That's a lie," Ino said softly as she reached her hand to touch his fur, "… you want to be set free, don't you Kyuubi?"

-o-o-

Naruto blinked in the light. When did he fall asleep? He remembered negotiating with Kyuubi about saving Ino's life and… INO! Naruto jumped out of where he was laying and looked over to the hospital bed. He didn't see anyone lying on the bed and he rushed over. Where was his blonde lover? Where did she go? Did she die? Did Kyuubi not fulfill his end of the deal?

He found himself getting angry. He must've used a lot of energy and chakra when he performed the mind technique. He knew he wasn't a Yamanaka, but that was the only option he had to saving Ino. He had studied for so long and so hard that he had asked Shikamaru and Kakashi to help him. He knew one wrong move and Ino could die right then and there.

His eyes widened. Did he do this? Did he kill her? Did he end her life? He felt his eyes tear up and he wanted to scream out so bad. Rushing toward the door, he slammed it opened. Stomping down the halls in his anger, he heard Sakura calling out his name. He didn't acknowledge her as he continued gritting his teeth. He soon saw a crowd of their friends. What were they doing there? Did they found out already? He felt his tears falling and he turned quickly to get away from them, but all he saw was blonde. He blinked and blinked.

"Hello boyfriend," she smiled.

"Hello," he grinned grabbing her into a hug, "… I missed you so much Ino," he started crying and she rubbed his back.

"I missed you too," he pulled back and kissed her.

"Thank you," she rubbed his tears away, "… for saving me."

"Anytime," he stated seriously as he kissed her again, "… I mean it."

"After this, we need to talk Naruto," she whispered in his ears, "… and no, I'm not breaking up with you," she kissed his cheek and walked over to their friends.

He already knew what she wanted to talk about, but he was worried.

-o-o-

After the meet and greet with everyone, both Naruto and Ino returned to their apartment. He was nervous and knew she wasn't happy with his decision, but it had to happen. So watching his girlfriend grab a cup of water, he gulped down. His anxiety was literally going to kill him because he knew how much Ino didn't like it when he does these extreme stunts. He watched her drink from the rim of the cup and he had to look away. She made it seem as if nothing is wrong, but he knew. He had loved her and knew her long enough to know when she was beyond mad, beyond angry. He waited for her on the couch and when she sat beside him, he felt his heart quicken. He gulped when her eyes looked over to him.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" she questioned softly as she crossed her legs.

"I'm sorry," he broke down grabbing her hands, "… I had to do something! I couldn't lose you. I love you too much to let you go!" he grabbed her into a hug, "… if I have a chance to save you I would, you know that right?"

She sighed and nodded with a smile.

"I know," she touched his face and he smiled, "… but you should know that this is only temporary."

"Temporary?" Naruto looked confused, "… what exactly do you mean?"

"Me living longer… I won't live longer than you Naruto," Ino's eyes softened, "… Kyuubi could only do so much for me."

"But…" Naruto looked away, "… there must be a way Ino," Naruto faced her with that determined look once more, "… I will find a way Ino, believe it!"

"Stop it!" Ino shouted causing Naruto to back up a bit in shock, "… stop it."

She let out a deep sigh as she continued.

"I love you Naruto," she started, "… I love you more than I could ever love anyone, but…" she looked worried, "… you can't keep making yourself do these things," she grabbed his hand, "… you need to stop making personal promises that you cannot keep."

"Ino," he said sternly, "… I will keep my promises because it will happen."

"Naruto," she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Listening to me Ino," he leaned in closer, "… you are everything to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I cannot live without you and for as long as I am alive, I will do whatever it takes to keep you here with me even if it is only for one minute. That is the truth," Naruto confessed kissing her forehead.

"Why does it sound like you have rehearsed this speech?" Ino laughed pulling back to feel his lips on hers.

She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. When they parted, she opened her eyes to see a ring in front of her face. Her eyes widened in surprised before she looked over to Naruto who was smiling at her.

"Ino Yamanaka, you are my soul mate and forever will be," Naruto said softly, "… it might sound corny, but it's true. You are my other half, my one and only love. I want to spend every day with you and share many more memories together because I love you. Would you marry me?"

She just stared and stared.

"Um.. Ino?" Naruto called out worriedly when she didn't reply, "… this is the part where you say yes… I mean… if you want to be my wife…" he finished awkwardly.

She blinked and blinked.

"Uh… my fingers are getting tired…" Naruto was trying to spark something in his lover beside that blank surprised look.

His smile lowered into a straight line and his heart dropped. Did she not want to be his wife? He planned out everything too. She would scream out happily saying how lucky she was to be his and he would grab her and spin her around as they laugh happily together. He would kiss her over and over and they would enjoy the day together. He would feed her delicious fruits and she would kiss him passionately. This would then lead to a great night.

Pulling his hand with the ring back toward him, he wanted to just get away from her. She didn't want him. Before he could even think about his future plans alone, he felt her lips on his. Closing his eyes, he let the feel of her gentle lips touch him and remembered how it felt like to not be alone. When she pulled back, he watched the way her eyes looked so blue and so green, such a beautiful mixture that he wanted to delve deeper into those orbs.

"Yes," she whispered, "… but you've forgotten something Naruto."

"What?" Naruto grinned holding her closer to him.

"It won't last," she whispered softly.

"It'll last long enough," he whispered back smiling at her.

All she could do was smile back. Closing her eyes, she let herself delve into the taste of his lips and the feel of his fingertips as she thought about what Kyuubi had said to her.

"_You want to be free, isn't that right Kyuubi?" Ino questioned touching his fur._

_He didn't reply, but with his eyes so close to her, she could see what he was feeling. He was tired. He was trapped in the body of her lover. He was being used for his power. He felt useless._

"_You know, there is a way," she said softly moving in closer to pet him, "… to free you."_

"_You know the consequences to setting me free," Kyuubi stated closing his eyes._

"_Naruto won't have your power anymore," Ino said gently stroking behind his ear._

"_He would be powerless," the fox demon pointed out softly, "… he would be vulnerable again."_

_Ino thought about that. What should they do? Naruto would lose the power he had been using for most of his life. Her lover would become a rookie all over again. Did she want that for him? Did she want Naruto to go through all the basic trainings again? Would he even pass? She let out a frustrated sigh. Did she want to force Kyuubi to stay inside Naruto forever? Did she want to make the demon suffer longer than he had already? Is this the end to a demon who wounded inside the body of her lover due to love? She placed her head against Kyuubi's arm and slid down. Leaning with her back against the large demon, she closed her eyes. _

"_You've changed," Kyuubi commented absentmindedly._

"_Why does everyone keep telling me that," she huffed out, "… I'm the same. I just show my angry sadistic side more," she grinned._

_To her surprised, it was the first time she heard Kyuubi laughing. It was loud and echoed through their space, but she relaxed against the vibration of his body. She had to laugh as well. Who knew she would be the one who made the demon laugh. _

"_I was thinking," Ino started slowly as the laughing subsided, "… is it possible to leave some of your power in both Naruto and I, even when you are gone?" she questioned moving to sit in front of him._

"_You want to know if you set me free, would you still have my power?" Kyuubi questioned for clarification._

"_More for Naruto than me," Ino explained, "… is it possible?"_

_Kyuubi closed his eyes. Ino wondered if it was possible. If it was, then things would work out great for all three of them. She hoped and prayed and wished that maybe there was a miracle for them._

"_I'm not sure," Kyuubi confessed._

"_I guess we should try then," Ino smiled and wished things worked out for Kyuubi, Naruto, and herself._

-o-o-

"Are you up?" came the rumbling voice of Naruto as he rolled over to her side.

She didn't reply as she stared at the wall before her. If they released Kyuubi, there is a possibility that his powers would also be gone. That would lead to her death and a less powerful Naruto. Closing her eyes, she had to do what was right. Feeling his arm around her, she turned to stare at him as they lied together. His eyes, they were always so blue and full of life. She smiled and cupped the exposed cheek with her palm. Rubbing her thumb across his cheekbone, she closed her eyes. She could feel his skin; it was a little rough this morning, but she knew it was normally soft. Keeping her eyes closed, she moved her hand up toward his hair. She ran her fingers through his head to feel the softness. Inhaling deeply, she took in his musky vanilla scent.

"Ino," he mumbled.

"Hm?" she hummed as she kept her eyes closed.

"Don't," he said softly and she opened her eyes to him, "… I want to see your eyes," he touched her face, "… because they show me who I can become," he admitted with a smile.

"You're such a charmer," she sighed and giggled kissing his lips.

"I know," he pulled her in closer as he laughed, "… but it's true," he stared deeply into her eyes, "… I love you."

It was true. He truly deeply loves her and the world knew he would do anything for her. He knew she would leave him, but as long as he had done and tried everything he could possibly think of to do, he wouldn't feel regret or guilt…. at least, not yet.

Not until they bury her would he cry out her name over and over again and tried to bring her back to him. Not until he felt her cold skin against his arms would he feel his tears falling endlessly onto her skin. Not until he saw her eyes closed on him forever would he feel like hope was gone. Not until they share one last kiss and she breathed that one last breath would he feel like he had died too. So until then, he would spend every morning waiting for her eyes to shine upon him; he would spend every day by her side and he would spend every night watching her sleep. He wasn't going to spend even a second without her.

"I love you too," she hugged him and kissed his lips, "… Naruto?"

"Yes my future wife?" Naruto grinned with a small blush.

"Let's get married," she smiled openly at him and he quickly sat them up.

"Alright! Let's go!" he cried out excitedly grabbing her hand.

She laughed as he pulled her to who-knows-where, but she didn't mind. She'd follow him even when time stood still. She had a feeling he would too.

-o-o-

They were officially married. He was her husband and she was his wife. Their friends were there and though she didn't have her father there to give his blessings, she knew he would be okay with Naruto and her being wed. Her father always loved her. The wedding itself was beautiful. The wedding had so many flowers and food and fireworks. It only took them a week to plan everything and to be honest, Ino didn't do anything. Naruto had been determined, organized, and straightforward in his demands of how he wanted the wedding to be. It caught Ino off guard. Who was this man? She had to laugh when Kiba and Hinata had made a comment on the arrangement of the centerpieces. She was sure they had never seen Naruto so stressed out before. It wasn't like Ino _wanted_ Naruto to do everything. She offered to him many times, but he had told her he would take care of everything. Eventually she let him. She was sure Naruto had planned everything: Kyuubi saving her, him proposing, the wedding… what's next? Kids? She blushed at that thought. She smiled and laughed gently. It would be nice to start a family. Though it was hard for the both of them losing their unborn child, they knew it was important to continue the lineage, their bloodline.

However, the thought of Kyuubi continued to run in her mind. She should free him. It has been two months, it's time she spoke to Naruto about this.

"Naruto?" she called out as she walked to the living room.

"Over here," he informed and she walked over to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" she questioned watching him put shaving cream around his lips and chin.

"Shaving," he grinned and grabbed the razor and began doing what he said.

She just watched him as she leaned against the door frame. When he was finished he grabbed her and kissed her. Grabbing his hands when they parted their lips, she brought them to the couch.

"I hope you know that you are not growing any facial hair," she shook her head with a smirk.

"Of course, I just shaved Ino," he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Whatever," she sighed and took in a deep breath, "… we need to talk."

"I hate when you say those four words," he mumbled letting out a frustrated breath.

"It's important," she started and he gave his full attention to her, "… it's about Kyuubi."

Naruto nodded knowing that this was going to come up sooner or later.

"I want to free him," she went straight to the point.

"What?!" he stared at her in shock, "… why?"

"You know what your deal was Naruto," she explained gently as he nodded, "… I can't have that happen and Kyuubi…" she sighed, "… he doesn't want it either."

"But he… he saved you," Naruto started confused, "… that was our deal…"

"I'm sorry Naruto," Ino started, "… but I also made a deal with him."

"Ino!" he grabbed her shoulders, "… you're going to give yourself to him?!"

"What?!" Ino stared at him in complete shock, "… what the… what... what?!"

"Why would you do that? That's dangerous!" Naruto looked frantic, "… I know! I'll make another deal with Kyuubi and…"

"Naruto," Ino caught her shock and repeated his name when he didn't listen, "… Naruto!"

He stopped rambling and stared at her worriedly.

"I'm not giving myself to him," she frowned with a deep blush embarrassed he would think that, "… but if it would…" seeing the indescribable shock on his face she laughed, "…. I'm kidding!"

He didn't look happy, but she continued.

"When he saved me, he wanted to be freed," Ino sighed and touch Naruto's arm, "… but the truth is, he cares about you Naruto," she smiled at him, "… he doesn't want you being vulnerable."

Naruto sighed and looked away. He cared about the demon too. They've been through a lot and Kyuubi had helped him through some bad times in his life. Maybe that was why giving his body to Kyuubi and giving him control was an easy sacrifice. Maybe he knew Kyuubi wasn't going to run amuck in town. Maybe he knew he could trust the demon with his body. Maybe he could trust Kyuubi with Ino.

"I've depended on him for most of my life," Naruto admitted looking at his wife, "… if he wants to be free, then it's okay. I'll do it," he smiled at her.

Ino smiled back and kissed him. She knew it was hard for him to let Kyuubi go. Their relationship was almost like siblings and she knew it was going to hurt him letting Kyuubi go, but she also knew things would be alright in the end.

Well, she hoped.

-o-o-

When Naruto went to Kakashi to ask for Kakashi's help, it went well. They were chatting like the old days and as they entered the area where sealing monsters occurred, Kakashi became wary. Looking over to see Ino standing there waving them over, he had to lift his eye brows. He knew Naruto and Ino had just wed, but why were they here in _this_ clearing? Why was he there?

"Hello wife," Naruto greeted with a smile and kissed her.

"Hello husband," she greeted as pulled back to look over at Kakashi, "… hello Kakashi."

"Hello Ino," Kakashi nodded before asking the obvious, "… what are we doing here?"

"Kakashi," Naruto started in such a serious tone that Kakashi had to stare at him, "… I need you to release Kyuubi."

It was quiet for a moment and he just stared and stared at his pupil. What did he just ask him to do? Release the demon inside of him? Was he crazy?

"It's not a joke Kakashi," Naruto looked like he was pleading with him, "… it's time."

"Do you understand what you are asking me?" Kakashi said sternly, "… you want me to release the demon that attacked this village," he continued, "… the demon that took your parents away."

"A life for a life," Ino spoke up, "… he saved my life Kakashi. It's time to save his," she finished softly.

"I came to you Kakashi because I trust you," Naruto started, "… you were my sensei. I still see you as one. I can't trust anyone else to do what I am asking because I knew they wouldn't do it and tell on me. But I am serious about this. I don't want to rely on him anymore and he has changed," Naruto explained.

"Tsunade doesn't know?" Kakashi questioned and saw them shook their heads, "… we could end up as traitors to the village if it turns bad."

"We're willing to risk it, are you?" Ino questioned hoping Kakashi would do it.

There was really no one else to turn to. They had gone through all the capable candidates with the strength to perform the technique. Yes, there were probably others who might have been stronger than Kakashi, but in the end, they knew in their heart that Kakashi was the right choice.

"I suppose living the life as a rebel isn't bad," Kakashi sighed and soon felt arms around him.

Looking down, he saw Ino's face buried against his chest as her arms wrapped around him. He could hear the mumbling of thanks over and over again. Looking over to Naruto, he could see tears falling down his eyes. He was being hugged by the two blondes at this point and he had to laugh.

"Alright, enough of that," he smiled, "… the only problem I see with releasing Kyuubi would be the demon's chakra. It would flare and in doing so, people will know," he saw their hopes dwindle in their eyes and he sighed, "… we'll have to leave the village and go to an isolated area."

"Okay," Naruto nodded, "… let's get out of here."

-o-o-

"Is this place going to be alright?" Ino questioned as they entered the cave.

"We'll just need a large opened area," Kakashi informed, "… let's go further in."

The two blondes followed and soon, they did enter a clearing. Thankfully, there were lights coming from the open holes of the rocks. Kakashi instructed Naruto to take off his shirt and lie down. Once that was done, he looked over at Ino.

"It's probably best if you stand outside Ino," Kakashi informed.

"NO," Naruto said quickly, "… I need her here with me."

"Are you sure? Problems might happen and—" Kakashi didn't finish.

"Ino," Naruto interrupted, "… please stay."

"Of course Naruto," Ino smiled and sat beside him holding his hand.

"It might take me a while to break through the first barrier," Kakashi informed, "… I will ask you this one last time," he paused and made sure they were both looking at him, "… are you sure you want this?"

-o-o-

It happened. Kyuubi was finally set free. She sighed into the pillow to feel the sunlight hitting her eyes. Watching Kyuubi and Naruto stare at each other was so heartbreaking. She could see it in their eyes that they didn't need to say anything because everything was already being said. Unfortunately, she didn't get to say goodbye to the demon, but she did dream about him that night. He thanked her and her to him. Just like that, he was gone and she was still alive.

She smiled. It worked. She was still alive and Naruto…

She stared at the bathroom door where he was showering.

… he was just fine.

The release of Kyuubi happened almost 2 months ago and no one had a clue, except the man that was kind enough to help them. She sighed and she wanted to get Kakashi a beautiful bouquet of flowers for what he done for them. With that in mind, she entered the restroom and laughed when Naruto jumped grabbing his towel. He should know there was no such thing as privacy when they were married.

Leaving the apartment, she did what she wanted. Though Kakashi was not at his home, she made sure to leave the bouquets inside and hydrated. Maybe filling his entire living room with flowers was too much? She shrugged and laughed to herself as she entered the hospital for a monthly check up. She had missed five monthly checkups already due to the Kyuubi situation and being a newlywed. So sitting and waiting for the nurse to return, she reflected on her life.

She was lucky, really lucky.

She couldn't help smiling when she thought about Naruto and how much she loves him.

"Ms. Yamanaka," the nurse greeted as she entered once more, "… I brought back the results."

Ino had to smile softly at her last name. She knew Naruto wasn't truly happy with her keeping her last name, but he understood. She was the heir to her clan.

"You will have to eat more protein and don't work out too excessively," the nurse stated.

"I'm a kunoichi," Ino informed confused, "… I need to eat healthy and train."

"Well, I suggest you take a break," the nurse said, "… you can't think of yourself anymore."

"What?" Ino glared at the nurse.

"You're eating for two now," the nurse continued.

Once those words came out of the nurse's mouth, all the anger flew away. Two?

"What?" Ino questioned wanting clarification for the joy she was feeling.

"Congratulation Ms. Yamanaka," the nurse laughed, "… you're pregnant."

-o-o-

She remembered vividly how happy Naruto was. He had run through the village stating he was going to be a father again. She wondered if this was what he did before too; if so, how did she miss the loudness of his voice? It didn't matter, they were having another child. She was taking a break from her kunoichi duties just in case this time around. They were prepared.

Naruto was with her everywhere and if he was away on a mission, he would have someone beside her. Funny thing was, Kiba was there when her water broke. His face was priceless and all he could do was scream in horror. She was sure Naruto heard from wherever he was because within ten minutes, Naruto was beside her hospital bed holding her hand.

He was comforting and made sure she was alright during the birthing process. She could not love him more than she did right then and there. When their child was born and bundled in her arms, she couldn't help but smile lovingly at the beautiful life they had created.

"You look just like your father," she whispered as the child opened his eyes.

"He does?" Naruto looked closer.

"He has to," Ino laughed, "… he _is_ half of you."

"Oh yeah," Naruto laughed and the child smiled, "… Look Ino! He just smiled at me!"

Ino watched him and smiled.

"Hold our child Naruto," she lifted the infant up toward him.

Naruto took him in his arms as he sat beside Ino. She could watch them all day. It was magical and beautiful all at once. The doctor soon came and asked how she was feeling. Ino said she was doing well as their friends walked in to say hello.

"Let me see the brat," Kiba said excitedly.

"Who are you calling a brat?!" Naruto glared.

"The son of a brat would make him a brat too, wouldn't it?" Kiba smirked and glared right back.

A few seconds later, they were laughing. Ino had to say Naruto and Kiba reminded her of Sakura and herself. The infant was passed around and soon enough she had the little boy in her arms. Stroking the infant's cheek, both mother and infant stared at one another.

"You'll be so spoiled from everyone here," she smiled, "… but mostly from your father."

Everyone laughed. It was true, they would spoil the kid.

"Have you two decided on a name?" Sakura asked.

Ino looked over to Naruto who stared at her clueless. She smiled and looked back at the child in her arms.

"Minato," Ino announced, "… Uzumaki."

Everyone was pleased, but Naruto was more pleased than anyone. Once everyone left, Naruto sat beside Ino and kissed her lips.

"Thank you," he sighed and kissed the top of the infants head.

"The next boy we have," she said softly, "… would be Inoichi Yamanaka."

Naruto grinned at her.

"You're something, you know that?" he whispered and kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arm around his wife and their baby.

"So I've been told," she giggled.

A comfortable silence fell over them and she sighed happily. Their life isn't perfect, but it was beautiful. That was all that mattered.

"What would we call our baby of it was a girl?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"I suppose we'll have to see when we have a girl," Ino smiled up at him.

He loves her so much.

He was never one to wish for anything, but he was glad he did. He was glad he kept wishing for the same thing like the children's book said. He didn't believe it at first, but he couldn't help it. He was lonely, hated, and rejected from the village. But he found love, joy, and strength now. Watching his wife and his child smile at one another, he was thankful because he received what he had always wished for.

A family.

The End

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So that is the end to this story! I hope everyone enjoyed the entire story and hopefully the ending was well worth the wait. Although I didn't get too into details with the wedding or the release of Kyuubi, I hope I said enough to make the story make sense :) and the marriage shouldn't have been a surprise, right? Thank **LightCanidas888** for the idea :D!

Also, a new poll is up! Choose an Ino coupling now for the next new story :)

I would like to thank every single one of you lovely people. Thank you to the readers and those who had favorite this story or myself :)

Of course, to my wonderful reviewers- the **AllStars **and the Overalls!:

Veper, **MariaLivsYew**, Lord Mortensen, **Sayaka M, creamberriess, Exxcaliburr,** Richard Amadeus Rightmire, **LightCanidas888**, **ShikaInoKikIchiHime36,** **narutardXD**, Hopelesslyhope, Guest, deathrosekitty, Demon, ken, Shdig, DeathCheater, Linnie, based, DaStimulator, JME SeKaiiCHi, Snuggly Bear Zacky-Kinz XD,Rio-kun ehhh, crazywolf1991, Eric J. Dantes, MkirThr1254, nOObs4324, MegaDarkly, cozieatbrains, Fanfiction108, kurama75, alchemist19, Rotting Demon, and Destyni. Kate.


End file.
